Soltera
by JeannetteCCullen
Summary: Cuando tu vida cambia de repente, cuando decides vivir sin amor, ¿habrá alguien que te haga ver la vida de otra manera? Esta historia es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, espero la disfruten. Advertencia: El siguiente material contiene contenido sexual gráfico destinado a lectores adultos, su lectura es bajo su propia responsabilidad. MA
1. Chapter 1

Cuando tu vida cambia de repente, cuando decides vivir sin amor, ¿habrá alguien que te haga ver la vida de otra manera?

Esta historia es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, espero la disfruten.

Advertencia: El siguiente material contiene contenido sexual gráfico destinado a lectores adultos, su lectura después de esta advertencia es bajo su propia

Prólogo

Isabella Swan miró su reloj. Como de costumbre, el tiempo había pasado volando mientras estudiaba. Su trabajo sobre el movimiento impresionista que debía entregar al día siguiente a su profesor de historia del arte estaba terminado, pero todavía no satisfacía sus exigentes estándares. Sin embargo, había prometido a su compañera de dormitorio, Angela, que iba a acompañarla a una fiesta esta noche y no podía dejar que su amiga bajase sola. Después de decepcionar a Angela sin aparecer en otras fiestas de la fraternidad, no tenía el corazón de cancelarlo una vez más. El trabajo tendría que ser presentado tal como estaba, a pesar de no ser perfecto.

¡Oh! como se burlaría Jacob de ella por eso cuando se enterase. Ella, sin duda la mayor perfeccionista del mundo, iba a dejar pasar un trabajo por asistir a una fiesta.

Por un breve momento pensó en llamarlo para invitarlo a acompañarla, pero entonces recordó que había mencionado que necesita estudiar hasta tarde esta noche. Era un acuerdo entre ellos, que ella no le molestase cuando necesitaba estudiar. Era tan alocado que la menor interrupción podía distraerlo de conseguir concentrarse.

Isabella sonrió. Siempre se encontraba sonriendo al pensar en su novio. A pesar de que habían sido novios desde primaria, lo amaba a los veintiuno tan apasionadamente como lo había hecho en su adolescencia. Su mundo giraba a su alrededor. Claro, estaba un poco decepcionada de que no se hubieran casado después de la graduación. Pero Jacob había señalado que un compromiso largo durante sus años de universidad sólo fortalecería el vínculo entre ellos.

Además, era más barato vivir en los dormitorios por separado que alquilar juntos

un apartamento. Como no había dormitorios mixtos en la Universidad de Artes

Liberales Piamonte, no podían vivir juntos en el campus. Los dos recibían unas

decentes subvenciones que cubrían los gastos de subsistencia, por lo que les parecía

más prudente esperar hasta después de la universidad para casarse.

Sin embargo, Isabella a veces sentía que hubiera podido ver más a Jacob si

hubieran alquilado el apartamento juntos. Y habría estado dispuesta a trabajar para ganarse la vida. Incluso recientemente le habían ofrecido un trabajo en prácticas por las noches como ayudante de la maquilladora en una pequeña televisión local. Tenía que agradecerle a su profesora de diseño la oferta de empleo. La señora Cope había dejado caer su nombre varias veces a su amigo, el jefe de relaciones públicas de la emisora. El sueldo de ese trabajo los hubiera mantenido a flote si Jacob hubiera optado por vivir juntos.

Pero Jacob era siempre el que tomaba las decisiones entre ellos. Ella se limitaba a

dejarlo salirse con la suya. Después de todo, eran sólo cuatro años antes de graduarse en la universidad. ¿Que eran cuatro años en comparación con toda una vida juntos? No mucho, es cierto. Y ya que tres de esos años ya había pasado y ambos estaban a punto de graduarse ya no merecía la pena discutir por eso. Estarían juntos muy pronto y tendría que contentarse con eso.

Isabella suspiró y ordenó su escritorio. La puerta de su dormitorio se abrió y

Angela, siempre puntual, entró en la pequeña habitación acompañada de una nube de perfume de diseño.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Angela sin preliminares.

—Hola a ti también. Sólo déjame coger mi bolso y podemos irnos.

Angela la observó de pies a cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.

—No puedes ir así.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? —Isabella miró hacia abajo, a su camisa

blanca y vaqueros. Pensaba que se veía bien. Sólo era una fiesta universitaria, después de todo, no era una cena formal, pero Angela la miraba como si fuese un perro mojado.

—Es lo que llevabas hoy a clase. La gente ya te ha visto con eso puesto. Lleva algo más. Algo nuevo y menos monótono.

—No tengo nada nuevo.

—Por Dios. —Angela se acercó al armario que compartían entre ellas.

Inspeccionando el lado de Isabella, apartando la ropa con el codo, murmuró con

impaciencia—. ¿No tienes nada más, aparte de pantalones vaqueros y sudaderas?

—Bueno, perdón por preferir la comodidad sobre la vanidad. —Isabella se rió

cuando Angela se volvió y le lanzó una mirada horrorizada por encima del hombro.

Angela siempre vestía impecable y esperaba lo mismo de todo el mundo.

Después de buscar durante unos momentos, Angela resopló.

—Aquí. —Angela buscó en su propio lado del armario y cogió un vestido negro—.

Va a estar un poco flojo en el pecho —Angela miró a los pechos copa B de Isabella deliberadamente mientras elevaba sus pechos copa C hacia adelante—, pero es negro y de líneas rectas por lo que no debería importar demasiado. Sólo espero que nadie te mire de cerca.

Isabella rápidamente se puso el vestido, sacando su larga melena castaña por el

cuello con cuidado.

Angela se encogió.

—No tienes remedio, chica. Si yo tuviera el pelo tan grueso como el tuyo, lo cuidaría mejor. —Ella tocó su fino cabello rubio, mientras que miraba envidiosamente la espesa mata de ondas de Isabella.

—Me lavo el pelo cuando se enreda. Lo lavo cuando se ensucia. Eso es todo lo que necesita —Isabella se rió entre dientes—. Y es toda la paciencia que tengo para el.

—Bueno, déjame peinarte. —Angela utilizó un pasador de gran tamaño para sujetar el peso de su cabello—. De esa manera al menos puedes ver por donde vas. Y la gente puede ver tu cara. Nunca sales, por lo que algunos no te reconocen —bromeó—. Listo.

Te ves bien. No genial, pero bien. Ahora, vamos a la fiesta.

Angela enganchó el brazo de Isabella con el suyo y juntas se fueron, sonriendo y

riendo.

La fiesta estaba desatada. El alcohol fluía libremente como era costumbre con tanta multitud. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Isabella se había aventurado en las fiestas de la fraternidad, tanto que fue chocante al principio, pero después de beberse una helada cerveza se sintió mucho más relajada. La música sonaba, las risas rugían y todo el mundo parecía estar pasándolo bien.

Angela arrastró a Isabella de grupo en grupo, como una mariposa revoloteando de

un prado a otro. Ella era el alma de las fiestas. Todo el mundo la conocía. Todo el

mundo la envidiaba. Todo el mundo quería ser ella. Isabella, más cómoda

observándola entre tanta gente, simplemente dejó que su amiga dirigiese la marcha entre los cuerpos borrachos. A veces Isabella deseaba poder ser tan audaz y desvergonzada como lo era Angela, pero todas esas veces estaba bastante cómoda como para querer cambiar. Y dudaba que a Jacob le importase que lo hiciera.

Ella podía no ser la más social, o la más carismática, pero estaba comprometida con un buen hombre que la amaba. Su futuro estaba destinado a ser lo más confortable posible. Después de la graduación habían decidido establecerse, formar una familia y probablemente encontrar trabajo como profesora de arte en una escuela primaria. No era la perspectiva más emocionante que pudiera tener, pero no era elitista. Y una carrera exigente no era algo que la interesase Estaba feliz de mirar hacia delante, al matrimonio y a una familia propia. Eran las cosas más importantes para ella y lo había sido desde que era una niña.

¿Qué niña no soñaba con crecer para encontrar el hombre perfecto? ¿Para amar y cuidar a los hijos que tendrían juntos? Estos habían sido los objetivos de Isabella

desde que podía recordar. Desde que su propia familia había sido disfuncional, en el mejor de los casos, estaba decidida a ser la perfecta esposa y madre. Amaba a su madre y a su padre, pero enloquecía con sus constantes peleas y sus negligentes actitudes. No quería saber nada de eso cuando tuviese su propia familia.

Y Jacob era el hombre perfecto para compartir su vida, Isabella estaba segura de

ello. Lo amaba tanto que era como un dolor constante en su corazón. Desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, jugando al baloncesto en el equipo local en una función escolar hacía mucho tiempo, había sabido que él era el único para ella. Más allá del encaprichamiento, más allá de cualquier flechazo escolar experimentado hasta entonces, su amor por él había sido instantáneo e intenso.

Ella no podía esperar a comenzar su vida juntos.

—Regresa, Isabella. —Angela le dio un codazo no muy suavemente—. No has

oído ni una palabra de lo que he dicho, ¿verdad? Sujétate el pelo, querida. Hay algo aquí que quiero mostrarte. Algo tienes que ver. —Angela la agarró bruscamente del brazo.

Su cerveza se derramó sobre su mano. No queriendo manchar el vestido prestado, miró a su alrededor en busca de una servilleta. Ocupada con la limpieza de su mano, no se fijó en lo que Angela le decía hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Cuando se fijó, supo que no tenía esperanza de escapar de esa escena, para la que no estaba en absoluto preparada. Allí, en un sofá delante de ellos, situado entre los muslos de una reclinada y medio vestida ramera, estaba su novio. Jacob, tumbado entre las piernas abiertas de la mujer, follándola, apretando sus regordetes pechos y besándola tan profundamente que Isabella se preguntaba como la mujer no se atragantaba con la lengua.

—Hola, Jacob. Mira a quien he traído a verte. —La voz de Angela sonaba maliciosa y rencorosa. En un momento de pánico, Isabella se preguntó si Angela había organizado esta fiesta para su diversión personal. No sería inaudito, Angela era famosa por su rencor cuando era agraviada. Pero eran amigas, ¿por qué Angela hacía esto en un lugar tan público?

Isabella sintió como si alguien la hubiese golpeado en el estómago. Se sintió débil,

sin aliento. Sintió como su corazón se hinchaba y estallaba, sangrado en un torrente de dolor y traición. Algunas de las personas que los rodean parecieron presentir una inminente escena, olfateando el perfume del escándalo como una manada de buitres.

Las voces a su alrededor se silenciaron. Los espectadores esperaban la explosión, preparados para alimentarse de su emotiva reacción.

Encontrando una fuerza que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, Isabella enderezó su espalda con orgullo. Su voz era clara y serena cuando habló y nadie se sorprendió de ella más que ella misma.

—¿Jacob? Cuando hayas terminado de abrocharte los pantalones, me gustaría hablar contigo, en privado.

Su novio saltó con el sonido de su voz y empujó violentamente a la mujer debajo de él.

—¡Cielo! No sabía que estabas aquí —dijo sin convicción, sonriendo con tristeza y

ruborizándose de culpa.

—Está claro. —Isabella era una roca, constante e insensible. Su corazón se había

adormecido. Ya no sentía rabia, no había dolor. No en ese momento. Pero era

totalmente consciente de todos los ojos que la miraban. Se prometió no causar una escena más de lo necesario—. Ven afuera conmigo.

—Cariño —él le dijo con suavidad, como si estuviera tratando de calmarla.

Isabella no podía creerlo.

—Ahora —dijo firmemente. Se volvió y capturó la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba en la boca de Angela—. Tú también, Angela. Afuera.

Angela pareció querer decir algo, pero obedeció inmediatamente. Sin mirar atrás

para comprobar si Jacob la seguía, Isabella salió a la entrada de la casa y a la

oscuridad del patio. Cuando estuvo segura de que estaban lejos del alcance del oído, si no completamente fuera de la vista, se dio la vuelta para hacerles frente. Ahora que se les concedía una pequeña cantidad de intimidad fue cuando comenzó a sentir de nuevo. En su interior estaba temblando, pero se sintió aliviada al encontrar la fuerza para mantener su dolor oculto, aunque sólo fuese un poco.

Temiendo la respuesta, pero necesitándola oír de todos modos, se dirigió a Angela

primero.

—¿Ya sabías de esto o acababas de descubrir que Jacob estaba acostándose con otras?

Angela, inquieta e incómoda, enrojeció y desvió la mirada.

—Ya lo sabía.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde la primera semana de otoño.

—¿Este otoño? —Cómo odiaba esto. ¿Por qué no le había advertido Angela? ¿Por qué se lo había dicho de esta manera?

—No —Angela tragó saliva, luciendo decididamente nerviosa—. Desde nuestro

primer año. Cuando comenzamos a compartir dormitorio.

Isabella se sorprendió por completo por la inesperada respuesta de Angela.

—¿Durante todo este tiempo? —Miró a la cara de Jacob, vio la verdad allí, como una mancha en su apariencia juvenil y sintió una gran parte de su corazón muriendo en su interior—. ¿Lo ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿Y durante todo este tiempo nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —Ella se volvió, dirigiéndose a Angela.

—No sabía cómo. Era algo difícil para mí, así que deje que transcurriese un tiempo.

Quería decírtelo. Te juro que quise, pero siempre estabas tan absorta en sus estudios.

—Pregúntale cómo lo sabe, Isabella. —Jacob se burló con odio hacia Angela.

Su respiración se entrecortó. Oh, Dios, sabía que esto estaba pasando, pero ¿por qué, por qué, por qué? ¿Por qué sucedía esto?

—¿Cómo lo supiste, Angela? ¿Cómo te enteraste? —Sólo unas horas antes su vida era perfecta. Toda su vida había sido trazada, cómoda y segura. ¿Cómo podía cambiar todo tan rápido?

Nora se acercó suplicante, pero Isabella se estremeció lejos de las garras con

perfecta manicura de su amiga.

—Quería decírtelo. Y no sabía cómo. No lo hubiera hecho si lo hubiera pensado,

pero estaba tan borracha y luego ya era demasiado tarde para deshacerlo.

—¿Que has hecho qué? —ya imaginaba la dolorosa respuesta.

—Bueno, me acosté con él, ¿de acuerdo? Fue antes de que fuésemos realmente

amigas, tú y yo, la primera semana. Fue en una fiesta y estaba borracha. Fue un error.

Lo supe de inmediato. Y entonces tú y yo nos hicimos amigos y no sabía cómo

decírtelo. Lo he visto con un montón de chicas en casi todas las fiestas a las que asistí, pero ha empeorado estos últimos meses. ¿Por qué crees que he estado pidiéndote que me acompañaras estos seis meses? Quería mostrar lo que él ha estado haciendo, para que pudieras verlo por ti mismo. Lo siento, ¿pero que se suponía que debería hacer? —

Se apresuró a justificarse, pero Isabella había escuchado lo suficiente.

Se volvió hacia Jacob.

—¿Cómo has encontrado el tiempo para hacer todo esto? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntarle.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios, la que usaba cuando sabía que había

cometido un error y trataba de hacer las paces. Era la misma sonrisa pueril y

encantadora que Isabella había amado todos estos años, pero que ahora le parecía despreciable.

—¿Qué puedo decir? No necesito estudiar tanto tiempo como tú. Mantengo mis

buenas calificaciones, así que no hay problema. Y hay mucho más en la vida

universitaria que estar sentado con la nariz enterrada en un libro todo el día y toda la noche.

—Así que cuando me dices que estás estudiando, que no te molestase… —no pudo continuar.

—Sí —se rió nerviosamente—. Sólo te lo dije para mantenerte contenta. Eres tan

posesiva sobre el tiempo libre, quieres que todo lo pasemos juntos. Necesito tiempo para mí y un poco de libertad. Pero no te preocupes, cariño —se apresuró a añadir—, ninguno de esos polluelos significa nada para mí. Para nosotros. Quiero decir, sé que estás enojada y es comprensible, pero trata de recordar que estos son mis últimos días como soltero. Es mejor que me divierta ahora antes de conformarme con tener la misma mujer todas las noches.

Isabella se tambaleó. En realidad sonaba como él creía en su razonamiento

egoísta. Él le sonreía como si hubiera sido sorprendido con la mano en el tarro de

galletas en lugar de debajo del sujetador de otra mujer. Ella tomó una profunda

respiración, calmándose, determinada a no llorar mientras sus infantiles sueños eran aplastados sin piedad por las dos personas en las que más confiaba.

—¿Eres idiota? —le preguntó, asombrada por la firmeza de su tono.

Jacob se sorprendió. Pero rápidamente se recuperó y, de hecho, tuvo la osadía de

parecer enojado en lugar de avergonzado.

—No es como si fueses el mejor coño del mundo. ¿Pensaste que era tan fiel que no iba a juguetear en el campus? Crece, Isabella. No todo el mundo está tan obsesionado con el matrimonio y la familia como tú. Me casaré contigo como lo prometí. Soy un hombre de palabra y te amo. Estoy viviendo un poco antes de encadenarme, eso es todo. No te lo tomes a mal. Estoy seguro de que prefieres que haga esto ahora y no después de que nos casemos.

Isabella tiró del anillo de compromiso con diminutos diamantes en su dedo, un

anillo de bodas que había ayudar a pagar a Jacob porque era tan pobre como ella y se lo tiró.

—¡No me casaría contigo incluso si mi vida dependiese de ello! ¿Qué diablos te

pasa? No eres el hombre que yo creía que eras. Eres una clase de monstruo—farfulló incrédula.

Jacob se sonrojó furiosamente.

—¿Cómo te crees que comenzó? Tengo mis propias necesidades. Sólo me veías

como una red de seguridad o como alguien que cuidaba de ti. Al igual que si te casabas conmigo, tu vida sería perfecta a partir de entonces. Todo lo que te importa es una valla blanca. No te importa cómo yo me sienta. Eres tan egoísta, todo lo que imaginabas lo querías.

—¡Cómo! —exclamó ella, incrédula—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Te veía como una persona, como alguien que amaba. Hemos estado juntos durante siete años y nunca antes te quejaste. Nunca te obligué a pedirme que nos casáramos. Tu propuesta de matrimonio fue en nuestra fiesta de graduación. Incluso me acuerdo que dijiste que esperásemos hasta después de la graduación. —Sintió las lágrimas traidoras llenar sus ojos, incluso después de luchar tan duro para mantenerlos a raya—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí? Y durante tanto tiempo. —Ella miró a Angela, que estaba inquieta, incómoda, se notaba que no disfrutaba de ser parte de esa pública disputa —. Y con mi mejor amiga.

—Ella no era tu mejor amiga en aquellos tiempos.

—¿Se supone que eso lo hace mejor?

—Te advertí que era una perra desde el principio, pero no quisiste escucharme.

Pensaste que era agradable. No pude evitar tu falta de juicio.

—Eres patético —exclamó Isabella. Miró a Jacob y Angela, realmente los miró. Y

odió lo que vio. Detestaba haber sido tan dependiente de su amor, de su amistad. Se odiaba a sí misma por no ver esa falta de fe en Jacob y por no ver la debilidad

codependiente en sí misma.

Qué tonta había sido. Cuan ingenua.

Sin más palabras se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

—¡Espera! ¡Isabella! —Ella no se detuvo y Angela se vio obligada a correr para

alcanzarla—. No te enojes conmigo. No sabía como decírtelo.

Isabella se volvió.

—Por supuesto que no. Eres tan egoísta que ni siquiera pensaste por un momento lo doloroso que este descubrimiento sería para mí. Podías habérmelo dicho a mí, pero no lo hiciste. Lo hiciste frente a toda esa gente, con la prueba de su infidelidad allí mismo, delante de mí. Fue como si me hubieran apuñalado. ¿En qué pensabas, Angela?

—Todo el mundo sabía que te estaba engañando. Sé que has oído rumores al

respecto, no eres tan ajena al mundo que te rodea. No ha habido un fin de semana sin que Jacob consiguiera desnudar a una chica en algún lugar público. Era casi como si él quisiera que tú lo supieses, no se escondía. Y habría que ser estúpida para no ver las señales de advertencia, incluso sin los rumores.

Isabella siguió caminando, sintiendo como la bendita furia de su ira calentaba su

helado corazón destrozado.

—Por supuesto que no oí nada sobre él. ¿Cómo podría? Apenas hablo con nadie

aparte de ti, Jacob y mis profesores. Y si mi confianza en él me hizo estúpida, entonces creo que soy tonta por no sospechar de todos sus movimientos. Pero ya no importa.

Oh, Angela, tú lo sabías. ¡Dios mío, incluso te lo follaste! Pero nunca dijiste nada. Ni una sola palabra.

—Ya te dije que no sabía cómo decírtelo, por eso te lo mostré. Además, eras tan

espesa sobre Jacob que me di cuenta que necesitabas verlo para creerlo. Puedo ser tu amiga, pero él era el compañero de tu alma —se burló ella con odio—. Le habrías creído a él antes que a mí sin pruebas, siempre. Eras realmente tonta sobre él. Siempre lo has sido.

Isabella apretó los dientes, clavó los talones y se enfrentó a Angela con toda la

rabia y el dolor que sentía.

—¿Sabes qué? No necesito amigas como tú, Angela. Esto ha estado sucediendo

durante tres años, pero no dijiste nada. Todo este tiempo he pensado que tú y yo

éramos amigas, pero me equivoqué. No te importa nadie, sólo tú misma.

Ella se echó a reír, pero era un sonido amargo, incluso a sus propios oídos.

—Todo este tiempo te has quejado de mi aspecto, de mis hábitos de estudio y mis

gestos. Siempre pensé que era porque te preocupabas por mí, porque odiabas verme trabajar tanto y no divertirme. Pero era por tu propio beneficio, ¿no?

Señalando mis defectos te sentías mejor contigo misma. Me mantuviste cerca para que te ayudase con los estudios, para obtener buenas notas cuando no había otra cosa y para tener a alguien con quien hablar cuando no había nadie más. Bueno ya no lo tienes. Eres una manipuladora, Angela. Ahora me doy cuenta y no te necesito más. Vuelve y disfruta de tu fiesta. Me estoy enfermando de estar aquí contigo.

—Bien entonces, zorra. Y mientras, creo que voy a ofrecer a Jacob algo de consuelo.

Verás cómo le gusta. —La cara, por lo general hermosa de Angela, se le puso roja de la ira.

Isabella se volvió, esta vez por última vez.

—Haz lo que quieras —murmuró. Puso un pie delante del otro, caminando lo más

lejos posible del peor golpe que hubiera llevado y una vez que llegó a su dormitorio podría haber jurado que estaba hecha de piedra.

Nada tendría el poder de hacerle daño otra vez. Ningún amante, ningún amigo,

nadie. Ella estaba sola e iba a aprender que lo prefería así. Tendría que conseguirlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Seis años más tarde.

Nadie notaba a los maquilladores, o como algunos en el campo preferían ser llamados, técnicos de cosméticos. Más allá de los superficiales y ocasionales saludos de sus jefes, eran bastante ignorados. Se les pagaba por cada trabajo. Si eran buenos se les pagaba muy bien, pero eran contratados por sus habilidades, no por su personalidad.

Se les pagaba para ser invisibles.

Isabella era buena en ser invisible cuando la ocasión lo justificaba. De hecho, no le gustaba esa parte de su trabajo porque le daba demasiado tiempo para un tranquilo autoanálisis. Y a ella le gustaba ver gente a su alrededor, ver cómo se comportaban, cómo interactúan unos con otros dentro y fuera de cámara. Si alguna vez alguien le preguntaba, siempre tenía una gran historia que contar, incluso después de apenas seis años en el trabajo.

Bueno, ser preguntada por los periódicos sensacionalistas en realidad no contaba. Y le preguntaban a menudo. Nunca había vendido sus secretos a una revista de cotilleo, no importaba cuánto dinero ofrecieran. Ofrecían mucho, más y más cada vez que se las arreglaban para hablar con ella. Pero su jefe, Jasper Withlook, le pagaba mucho más por

mantener la boca cerrada y mover la brocha sobre los hermosos planos de su rostro.

Isabella había tenido la suerte de ser asignada a Jasper durante las primeras etapas de su carrera como estrella de telenovela. En ese momento había sido contratada por la emisora, un trabajo que había aceptado ante la insistencia de su profesora de la universidad. No mucho tiempo después de la traición de su antiguo novio, había abandonado la escuela, no podía hacerles frente a él y su antigua amiga por más tiempo. Angela y Jacob había conectado casi inmediatamente después de la fiesta, pero Isabella sospechaba de que era más un esfuerzo por hacerle daño que debido a cualquier romance mutuo entre ellos.

Su pequeño plan había tenido éxito. Herida incluso más allá de ese primer momento de pescar a Jacob traicionándola, había dejado los estudios y tomado el trabajo en la emisora WCON en Chicago. Se había embarcado en una nueva vida, un nuevo rumbo totalmente diferente de cualquier otro que hubiera planeado alguna vez. Rehacerse a sí misma con una imagen completamente diferente. Y nunca miró atrás.

Entonces Jasper Withlook era un recién llegado y estaba ganándose el estatus de estrella con sus papeles en varios dramas aclamados por la crítica. Aunque todavía era, técnicamente, sólo un actor secundario ya tenía su propio club de fans y una creciente cartera de trabajo que lo llevaría muy lejos pronto. Isabella había visto el potencial en él desde el principio y centró casi toda su atención en él, en lugar de la docena de otros actores que había tenido en aquel momento.

Su arduo trabajo había dado sus frutos. Jasper había jurado entonces que no podía sobrevivir sin ella en su séquito de profesionales. Y la contrató como su maquilladora personal al minuto de que hubiera salido de la emisora, hacía unos cinco años.

No había real prestigio en su trabajo, a menos que apareciese una línea en los créditos de las películas de Jasper. Y era un trabajo duro. Pero el dinero era bueno, los contactos eran beneficiosos y los viajes interesantes.

Eran los viajes lo que Isabella realmente amaba. Todas esas nuevas ciudades, llenas de nueva e interesante gente, eran más aventuras de las que nunca había imaginado cuando había estado con Jacob.

Invisible y silenciosa, obrando su magia en la apariencia de Jasper mientras se preparaba para su nueva escena. Como actor principal en esta, una película religiosa con un poco de controversia tras ella, ahora tenía la oportunidad de convertirse en una estrella de Hollywood en toda regla, como nunca antes. Isabella usaba cada onza de conocimientos que poseía para ayudar a que se viera especialmente merecedor de la atención, tanto dentro como fuera de la pantalla. Confiaba en sus habilidades como artista y como profesional, innumerables colegas y compañeros habían llegado a respetar su talento. Ella tendría éxito en su tarea. El resto correspondía a Jasper.

A medida que su pincel se movía sobre el rostro de Jasper con los últimos retoques, le escuchaba mientras hablaba con su asistente ejecutivo.

—Voy a contratar el mismo tipo que Stallone usó el mes pasado. Cullmann o como se llame. Está volando esta noche hacia aquí desde Los Angeles.

—¿Edward Cullen?

—Sí, ese es. Se supone que es bueno, un ex-agente secreto convertido a guardaespaldas o algo así.

—En realidad era de la CIA, lesionado en el trabajo y obligado a abandonar el campo. Dirige su propia agencia de seguridad. He leído recientemente mucho sobre él en los periódicos. Ha debido de causar una gran impresión con sus últimos trabajos.

Será interesante tenerlo aquí.

—No me importa, siempre y cuando mantenga a raya los problemas. Esperemos que después de que llegue y haga su trabajo, no tenga más problemas por parte de esos

estúpidos.

—Pensé que era sólo una persona la que había mandado las amenazas. —Johnson, "El Ayudante" como Isabella le llamaba siempre en privado, lució alarmado—. ¿Ha habido otros desde que salimos de los Estados Unidos?

Jasper dudó y Isabella le calmó con una mano bajo su barbilla mientras continuaba trabajando.

—El tipo es un parte de algún grupo religioso, estoy seguro de ello. Basta con mirar a todos los manifestantes allí fuera, entre la multitud, salen de cualquier parte.

Probablemente son todos los de las cartas.

—Sigo pensando que habría que avisar a la policía.

—¿Crees que sería bueno para la publicidad? No sé que presión haría la policía sobre los medios. Nunca he filmado en Australia. Pero podría funcionar. —Jasper sonaba interesado en la idea.

—¿Eso a quién le importa? Es tu seguridad lo me preocupa.

Y sin duda sus cheques, pensó Isabella. Pero Jasper ya había recibido antes amenazas por parte de acosadores. Teniendo en cuenta los papeles controvertidos que había escogido, Isabella todavía no estaba demasiado preocupada por ellos.

—Mantenerme a salvo corresponderá a Edward. Pero tu idea de notificar a la policía podría ser una buena idea. Hablaré con mi publicista y a ver lo que piensa. Podría ser una buena forma de hacer publicidad.

El asistente de Johnson se rió, pero Isabella supuso que su risa era tan falsa como todo lo demás a su alrededor.

—Sinvergüenza —masculló.

—Mejor creérselo. —Jasper, de alguna manera, se rió sin moverse bajo los cuidados de Isabella—. Soy tan descarado y atrevido como ellos dicen.

Matadme con un pincel de rímel, por favor, pensaba exasperada Isabella, mientras los dos hombres continuaban su discusión. Los hombres eran las más arrogantes y engreídas criaturas del mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Edward Cullen bajó su segundo trago de bourbon. El bar estaba lleno de gente, el ruido era apenas tolerable. Esta no era su forma habitual de pasar el rato, pero era nuevo en esta ciudad y todavía no había encontrado un tugurio de su agrado. Su muslo dolía ferozmente, sus retorcidos músculos y tendones, trofeos no deseados de un encuentro con una bomba de metralla, le recordaban que últimamente frecuentaba antros de bebidas más y más a menudo.

Cansado y dolorido, se sentía mucho más viejo de lo que a sus treinta y cinco años debería sentirse.

Hacía cuatro años había sido un buen agente. En la CIA, hasta el final, desde que había cumplido veintiún años. Pero todo había cambiado rápidamente. Sólo había podido escuchar el chasquido mortal de un detonador y Edward había sabido que su número realmente había tocado. Había tenido suerte. Sólo sus piernas habían sido destrozadas por la explosión de una bomba sucia. Pero dos de sus mejores hombres habían perdido la vida.

Se le había dado una generosa pensión, una con la que podía vivir cómodamente durante un tiempo. O podía haber tenido un trabajo de escritorio en la agencia. Pero ninguna de esas formas de vivir le hubiera satisfecho. Así que había creado su propia agencia de seguridad, para proteger a los ricos donde antes había protegido a los inocentes.

Así era la vida. Incluso a veces podía ser divertida. Y a pesar de que Edward había perdido la emoción de su antigua vida, estaba aprendiendo a disfrutar de la repentina libertad de su nueva vida. No más obedecer órdenes que no fuesen suyas. No más preocuparse por problemas emocionales que pudieran interferir con su trabajo. Ser un guardaespaldas era un trabajo fácil después de sus días de guerra, le permita tener un montón de tiempo libre donde antes no había tenido ninguno.

Por desgracia, ahora era más solitario de lo que había sido antes. Por otro lado, fue reconducido a su camino. Y sus viejas costumbres desaparecieron bruscamente.

Una bochornosa risa femenina llegó a sus oídos y levantó la mirada de su vaso vacío. La mujer que llamó su atención era una pequeña y atractiva castaña. Aunque era hermosa, no estaba buscando una mujer esta noche y ella probablemente no hubiera llamado su atención por mucho tiempo si no hubiera sido por el gran grupo de hombres colgando a su alrededor.

Contó cinco en total. Y cada uno de ellos jadeaba ansioso por tenerla, compitiendo por su atención con humillante insistencia, compitiendo entre sí como animales. Más que su comportamiento, haciéndolos parecer una manada de perros salvajes tras una perra en celo, fue la actitud de la mujer hacia su público.

Despiadada era la palabra que le vino a la mente. Sin corazón y de sangre fría. La mujer lograba animar y al mismo tiempo, desalentar a cada hombre. Con una mirada y un toque se las arreglaba para flirtear con ellos y alentarlos, mientras que por su boca derramaba ácidas observaciones que deberían haberlos hundido completamente.

Bombas que contienen parte de metralla y partículas radioactivas en pequeñas cantidades.

Pidiendo una cerveza, se acercó a una mesa vacía y escuchó la charla del grupo.

—Yo era policía militar en la reserva del ejército de los . hasta el año 2001 —se jactó un hombre.

—¿Ah, sí? Justo antes de estallar la guerra, quieres decir —respondió la mujer en un tono punzante. Su suave acento australiano sonó extraño a sus oídos, por razones que no podría haber explicado, pero aún así removió sus sentidos.

—Sí, aproximadamente.

—No hay aproximaciones. La guerra se inició después del once de septiembre, de una manera u otra. Pero está bien, eres atractivo, ¿por qué no me muestras el tamaño de tu polla para que pueda decidir si tu cobardía no es un mal suficiente para que me dejes de interesar?

El hombre se echó a reír, incómodo.

—Vamos. Muéstrame tu paquete. ¿No eras tú el que decía tener treinta centímetros rellenando los jeans ajustados que llevas puestos?

Otro hombre gritó entusiasmado.

—¡No, ese era yo!

La mujer lo miró críticamente y desde la posición en que Edward estaba sentado, podía decir que lo estaba haciendo más para su propia diversión que por un interés real en el hombre.

—Bueno, estoy lo suficientemente borracha como para mirar más allá de la decepción de tu cara. Pero vamos. ¿Por qué no me muestras este increíble órgano?

El hombre se levantó y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones. Edward se quedó atónito, había visto chicos borrachos hacer cosas locas para impresionar a una chica.

Era sólo que esta chica era una arisca. Y los hombres no parecían darse cuenta o no les importaba.

Edward la estudió más de cerca. Su brillante pelo castaño era largo, cortado en varias capas y tendía a enroscarse en las puntas. Era más oscuro en las raíces y brillante como el caoba en las puntas. Su cuello era largo y hermoso. Su piel era pálida y delicada como la crema. Tenía la boca de color rojo oscuro y de labios llenos. Estaba vestida con un elegante top largo y unos pantalones ceñidos de piel. Sus pechos estaban llenos y altos, probablemente implantes y sin sujetador, sus pezones se marcaban notablemente a través de la fina tela de su top. Irradiaba calor y sexo.

Sí, era hermosa. La polla de Edward lo notó y se alzó en consecuencia. Pero era su personalidad venenosa lo que debería haber marchitado cualquier interés que tuviera en ella. Debería haber hecho lo mismo en los hombres a su alrededor. Pero, a pesar de los ácidos y cortantes comentarios que destilaban cada palabra, su carisma era innegable.

Había algo en ella que capturaba su atención y de hecho consiguió mantenerlo paralizado.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había notado a una mujer, una que realmente capturase su atención. Su trabajo y estilo de vida, por supuesto, lo había mantenido solo, aparte de las ocasionales aventuras. E inmediatamente después de que hubiera dejado la agencia, había estado tan enfocado en la construcción de una reputación entre la gente de Hollywood, que ni siquiera había pensado en citas. El tiempo había pasado y aún no había iniciado ninguna relación. Ninguna mujer había despertado su interés. Pero ahora, esta mujer, venenosa y mortal, le ponía tan duro que amenazaba con reventar la cremallera.

Debía de estar más necesitado de lo que había pensado.

Ahora el hombre tenía su polla en la mano, teniendo, al menos, cinco centímetros menos que su pretensión de treinta y la blandía con orgullo.

—Por Dios, chico, guarda eso —se burló la mujer—. Mi más pequeño vibrador te avergonzaría. Estás perdiendo el tiempo. Ve a buscar a una colegiala virgen a la que impresionar con esa pequeña cosita.

El hombre se sonrojó y se rió de su insulto como si lo que había dicho no hubiera sido tan humillante.

—Todo está en cómo lo sabes usar —se defendió con un guiño.

—Eso lo dice quien tiene una polla como un lápiz, ciertamente.

Dios, cuanto más ofendía esta mujer, más la deseaba Edward. No era ternura o pasión, era lujuria, pura y simplemente. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de dominarla, de hacer callar esa venenosa boca y domesticarla totalmente.

Era un desafío para su ego masculino. Eso tenía que ser, decidió Edward. Su actitud incitante y atrevida con esos hombres a su alrededor para probar su hombría era la manera más absurda. Era una mujer fatal que inspiraba a la agresión sexual a los audaces, mientras que castraba a los indignos.

Edward era tan audaz como todos ellos juntos.

Él la tendría. Centrando su mirada en su presa, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la mesa. Sin la menor mirada a los hombres que la rodeaban, les habló en su tono más dominante y peligroso.

—Largo, chicos. Ésta es mía.

Los hombres desaparecieron de la mesa en un tiempo récord.

—Bueno, eso era ha sido estúpido. Bastante, de hecho. Como si me hubiera desmayado con esa declaración —se burló la mujer con desdén.

—Solo declaro los hechos como los veo —respondió él con facilidad, disfrutando de su juego—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella soltó un bufido de incredulidad.

—Tienes pelotas. Pero estoy aburrida, así que voy a seguir adelante y darle algo de emoción. Mi nombre es Kitty. Como Kitty-Kat. Miau.

—¿Alguna vez ronroneas o sólo bufas, me pregunto?

—Te arañaré los ojos si no tienes cuidado, señor pelotas grandes.

—El nombre es Edward Cullen. Pero en la cama puedes llamarme Amo.

Los ojos verdes de Kitty se abrieron y Edward se preguntó brevemente si sus palabras la excitaron o simplemente la ofendieron. Fue un poco atrevido, incluso para él, el ser tan burdo. Pero ella era claramente el tipo de mujer que necesitaba un amante. Él lo sintió tal como instintivamente había sentido que había más bajo su malvada personalidad de lo que hubiera admitido fácilmente.

—No me interesas, señor Cullen. —Su voz fue entrecorta y desdeñosa, demasiado correcta después de su comportamiento anterior y su extraño acento—. Creo que es hora de irme. —Echó un vistazo a su reloj para dar efecto a sus palabras y Edward atisbó en sus labios una nerviosa sonrisa en su abrupto cambio de comportamiento—.

No me gusta decir que no ha sido un placer conocerte, pero estoy segura de que estás acostumbrado a oírselo a las mujeres.

—Te llevo hasta tú casa.

—Voy a tomar un taxi.

—Eres asustadiza sin público. ¿O es mi presencia, en particular, que te hace saltar para salir corriendo? —Cómo le gustaba discutir con esta mujer. Estaba un poco sorprendido por su retirada, pero decidido aún más a conseguirla a pesar de ello.

—No puedo creer que seas tan arrogante. Como si tú pudieras hacerme irme sin que yo quisiese. Confía en mí, sólo lo hago porque yo quiero hacerlo. —Kitty agarró su bolso y se levantó para marcharse, pero no antes de que Edward oyese el cambio en su respiración y viese el nervioso movimiento de su lengua sobre su labio inferior.

Tanto como si fuese conscientemente o no, ella quería ser dominada. En un nivel elemental, ella reconoció este hecho y respondió a el. Sus pezones apuñalaban su cubierta endeble. Sus pechos se estremecían con cada respiración irregular que tomaba.

Las pupilas de sus ojos estaban dilatadas, por lo que casi se tragaron el verde de su iris. Sus mejillas y su cuello estaban levemente teñidos de rosa y su boca se hinchaba deseando su beso.

No había escape a años de formación de élite en la observación. Edward podía ver claramente su creciente excitación. Había innumerables signos que le decían lo que deseaba saber sobre su estado de excitación. Ella lo deseaba casi tanto como él la deseaba.

Cuando ella pasó a su lado le agarró la muñeca con fuerza.

—Eres una mentirosa. Quieres ir conmigo. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos. ¿Entonces por qué esta repentina retirada? ¿Es simplemente miedo? —se burló.

Kitty se volvió hacia él, sus ojos muy abiertos. Claramente no estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres presionasen con tanta insistencia después de un rechazo.

—No tengo miedo —respondió ella.

—Entonces, ven a mi hotel. Te voy a dar la emoción que has estado buscando aquí esta noche.

—Egocéntrico —murmuró. Sin embargo, Edward sabía que estaba interesada en su propuesta. Su pulso se agitaba bajo sus dedos en respuesta a su bravuconería.

—Tengo muchas razones para serlo —prometió, sin evitar la nota ronca en su voz. Y si su pulso irregular era una indicación y él sabía que lo era, se vio afectada por ese lapso revelador.

Oh, sí, definitivamente lo deseaba. Más incluso de lo que podía suponer. Su polla ardía, deseosa de ser enterrada en su centro caliente y húmedo. Ya estaba mojada.

Podía oler su excitación, como un aroma perfumado, pero la necesita mucho más excitada antes de que pudiera entrar fácilmente en ella.

A diferencia del joven macho que se había jactado del tamaño de polla, Edward tenía todo el derecho a reclamar tales proporciones. Ninguna mujer en su pasado se había quejado nunca y juró que esta mujer ni siquiera tiene el aliento suficiente para emitir una queja una vez que se terminase con ella.

—¿Así es? —Sus arrastradas palabras lo trajeron de vuelta a su pequeño juego de ingenio. La educaría. Si no tenía cuidado, podría perderse en ella y sin duda significaría su ruina con este tipo de mujer.

—Déjame enseñártelo, así no tendrás ninguna duda.

La mujer parecía batallar con ella misma. Era una feroz batalla, si su repentina tensión era una indicación, pero sus deseos se impusieron a su razonamiento. Edward sintió una oleada de satisfacción cuando ella respondió con su voz sensual.

—Muy bien. Vamos a tú hotel. Veamos si eres lo suficientemente hombre para mí.

—Cielo, soy lo suficientemente hombre para dos como tú.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Edward no perdió el tiempo. Al ver el conflicto interno de Kitty y sabiendo que podría cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento, rápidamente se la llevó a su hotel, infringiendo varias leyes con su coche alquilado mientras se apresuraba. Su perfume lo envolvía en los confines del vehículo, provocando que su cabeza se marease.

Normalmente no le gustaban los perfumes femeninos empalagosos o intoxicantes. Pero en Kitty parecía correcto. En el momento en que llegaron a su habitación ya se estaba ahogando en su aroma.

Prácticamente, la empujó al interior de la habitación, sin preocuparse por la fuerza que ejercía en ella. Y solía ser un hombre cuidadoso, especialmente con las mujeres.

Durante años había sido entrenado y moldeado en una feroz máquina de matar y como tal, siempre era consciente de lo mucho más débiles que eran otras personas. Era como un mantra en su mente, generalmente, controlar sus acciones sobre los demás para no asustarlos o intimidarlos innecesariamente

Kitty, sin embargo, sacaba lo salvaje que había en él. Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso sobre que ella lo entendiese y estuviese de acuerdo con las normas antes de que se dejase ir del todo, o tanto como se permitiese. La mujer podría ser un depredador, pero luego podría ser alto totalmente distinto y no estaba dispuesto a tomar más de ella de lo que ella estuviese dispuesta a dar.

Él podía ser un salvaje, pero no era un monstruo.

Kitty lo evaluó bajo sus negras pestañas, un fuerte contraste con el brillante pelo castaño de su cabeza. Sin duda utilizó una buena capa de rímel. Su piel, sin embargo, era porcelana fina. Clara y transparente bajo los polvos compactos, frágil, hermosa y sexy sin lugar a dudas. Completamente femenina.

Quería morder esa piel mientras la follaba.

—Quítate la ropa —ordenó con la voz ronca a pesar de sus esfuerzos para calmarse.

Los ojos de Kitty se abrieron.

—¿Qué? ¿Sin preámbulos? ¿Nada de ofrecerme una bebida y conversación antes de follar?

Sus groseras palabras lo inflamaron sexualmente, incluso su acento australiano

decayó un poco hacia un acento americano. Y maldición si averiguaba por qué. Era hermosa, cierto, pero definitivamente no era una agradable compañía. Quería saber por qué sentía esa repentina obsesión con una mujer tan cruel, después de meses de abstinencia.

Sus ojos verdes fueron la primera clave para ayudarle a descubrir esas razones.

En sus ojos vio los primeros indicios, las primeras pistas. En las profundidades Verdes, vio una herida abierta, supurante y un dolor tan profundo que lo sacudió.

Esta mujer había sido herida, mortalmente tal vez. Sus ojos estaban muertos, si no fuera por la marca de sufrimiento enterrada en las profundidades de su alma y que se reflejaba claramente a cualquiera que desease verlo.

No era ajena al dolor, al sufrimiento. Tal vez fuese ese hilo común entre ellos lo que lo empujaba a ella. Y tal vez era sólo la punta del iceberg de lo que esperaba descubrir en su interior. Se comprometió a averiguar todo lo que pudiera, aunque sólo fuese para poder purgar completamente de su mente a esa mujer una vez que llegase la mañana.

Era una mujer con la que no quería pensar una vez que el encuentro terminase. La dama era toda malas noticias y sería un tonto si no lo viese.

Había sido llamado muchas cosas, pero nunca tonto.

Al darse cuenta de que había estado callado demasiado tiempo, estudiándola de cerca, sonrió y respondió a su pregunta.

—Si quieres un trago, está bien. Pero en el bar parecías bastante ansiosa de ir al grano.

—Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, olvidemos la bebida.

Ella lo sorprendió al quitarse seguidamente el top por encima de su cabeza y arrojarlo al suelo. Sus pechos, redondos y magníficos globos, hermosos testimonios de la habilidad de su cirujano plástico, se bambolearon suavemente al compás de sus movimientos. Sus pezones eran grandes y rosados, alcanzando su punto máximo con fuerza bajo su mirada.

Sus delgadas manos de largos dedos se alzaron y los acariciaron.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó ella, sabiendo muy bien que lo hacía.

Él tragó saliva, mirando como sus dedos pellizcaban los endurecidos pezones. Ella levantó el pecho y lamió la cresta con su lengua brillante y húmeda. Se estremeció. Ella sonrió maliciosamente.

Sus manos descendieron, acercándose al cierre de sus pantalones con movimientos lentos y seductores. Como por arte de magia, sus pantalones y zapatos desaparecieron, dejándola de pie delante de él en nada más que en un pecaminoso tanga de color granate y una sonrisa perversa. El control de Edward se rompió y se acercó antes incluso de que ella parpadease.

—No te burles de mí —gruñó en su cuello.

—¿Por qué no? Obviamente estabas disfrutando del espectáculo.

No quería darle ninguna mujer más poder del que ya tenía, pero debía advertirla.

Debía de tener una idea de lo qué le esperaba.

—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y estoy muy cerca de perder el control, Kitty.

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron y se movió, incómoda.

—Eres una mujer apasionada y muy bella —comenzó.

—Mira, no te hagas ilusiones sobre cualquier relación entre nosotros ¿de acuerdo?

Esto no es nada, no significa nada. No te preocupes innecesariamente por eso —lo cortó, arrastrando las palabras. Sí. Su acento ahora era definitivamente más americano que australiano.

Su rostro era una máscara inexpresiva. Era un enigma, incluso para alguien como él, que había vivido y casi muerto por leer fácilmente las emociones de los demás.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y como ella había interpretado su advertencia. Apretó los dientes. Como si alguna vez se permitiese un apego emocional a esa arpía.

—No lo entiendes —lo intentó de nuevo.

—No, no lo entiendo —interrumpió ella una vez más.

Él agarró su mandíbula con su mano. Ella forcejeó inmediatamente, pero la mantuvo cautiva fácilmente a pesar de su evidente enojo por ese maltrato.

—Cállate.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante su orden, pero se mantuvo callada. Edward estaba seguro que era más por curiosidad que por cualquier temor que pudiera tener.

—No estoy cerca de correrme en mis pantalones porque tenga algún interés romántico en ti. He estado bajo abstinencia durante un tiempo y estoy un poco demasiado entusiasmado.

Pasó por alto el brillo burlón en sus ojos mientras él lo admitía. Sin duda, a ella le preocupaba que su desempeño no estuviese a la altura de sus expectativas. No tenía nada que temer. Tenía resistencia más que suficiente para ella, de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

—Ahora. Lo que iba a decir antes de que me interrumpieses, era que obviamente eres una mujer apasionada, pero es posible que no estés preparada para alguien como yo. Soy más grande que tú. Soy mucho más fuerte que tú. Soy un amante muy exigente, incluso cuando no estoy tan desesperadamente nervioso y quiero asegurarme de que estás preparada para eso, antes de llegar más lejos.

Soltó su mano para permitir que respondiese.

Ella soltó un bufido.

—¡Tu ego es tan grande como una casa! Creo que la verdadera pregunta debería ser si o puedes soportar mi ritmo. —Ella se retorcía contra él, ondulando sus caderas contra la evidencia más que obvia de su excitación—. ¿O lo harás suavemente antes de que la fiesta realmente comience?

Él sonrió misteriosamente.

—No te preocupes por mí. Te voy a dar la follada que obviamente necesitas. Si estás a la altura, claro. —Él clavó su pelvis contra ella—. Como podrás ver, estoy a la altura.

Pero te voy a dar una oportunidad para irte, Kitty, sin resentimientos.

—Oh, desnúdate y terminemos con esto. Una pensaría que estás planeando casarte con toda esta charla. No creo haber dicho tantas palabras a un amante.

Las piscinas muertas de sus ojos se ondularon bajo esas palabras y luego se calmaron. Iba a preguntarle, pero ella escogió ese momento para frotar sus regordetas tetas contra su pecho, llamando su atención sobre otra cuestión mucho más urgente.

—Te lo advertí —suspiró antes de abalanzarse sobre ella.

La oscura nube de su pasión se levantó y se encontró con la de ella, mientras liberaba parte de su control.

La giró y la empujó sobre la cama, cayendo sobre la espalda de ella, con toda su exigente lujuria haciendo estragos en él. Raspando sus dientes sobre su espalda, clavando los dedos en sus suaves caderas y dejando que su pelo cosquillease sus hombros y espalda. El ahogado grito de sorpresa que escapó de sus labios era señal suficiente para continuar.

Mientras besaba, lamía y mordía, oh, poder morder esa delicada piel por fin, también la acariciaba desde la nuca a la parte posterior de sus rodillas con sus manos, escuchando los sonidos de su creciente excitación. Cada suspiro, cada gemido, era un triunfo para él. Su victoria en la batalla de sus deseos.

Su cuerpo le enseñaba lo que más disfrutaba. Y como en todos los demás aspectos de su vida, aprendía rápidamente. Sus preferencias eran importantes para él, su placer era su objetivo principal. Le gustaba que exprimiese y mordisquease los redondeados globos de sus nalgas, fácilmente podía decirlo por la forma en que sus piernas se tensaban y su espalda se arqueaba. Cada movimiento que hacía lo observaba con cuidado y lo catalogaba en su cerebro, con el fin de hacerla disfrutar más.

Y una vez que se estuviese satisfecha, cuando estuviese lo suficientemente saciada como para hablar con su venenosa boca, tendría todo el tiempo necesario para su propio placer.

Por detrás de ella, encontró su clítoris bajo la débil seda de su tanga. Ella gimió y se movió contra su mano con una descarada sensualidad. Su piel estaba húmeda de sudor. El calor de su excitación trajo consigo su olor, perfumado como con pétalos de flores triturados y molidos. El néctar húmedo de su sexo mojaba sus dedos.

Ella gimió silenciosamente mientras se corría.

Él la giró una vez más, esta vez un poco más brusco, a pesar de que seguía teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño. Tenía la cara enrojecida, sus labios gruesos y cubiertos de humedad. Su respiración salía en suaves jadeos y sus ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos y vidriosos.

No sintió ni un poco de satisfacción al ver la evidencia de su destreza escrita en su rostro femenino.

Sin prestar atención se arrancó la ropa de cualquier manera, rasgando la tela y haciendo saltar los botones a causa de la prisa. Hizo una pausa antes de quitarse los pantalones, a sabiendas de que habría que ser ciego para no fijarse en su pierna lesionada y preguntándose qué diría ella sobre las antiestéticas cicatrices. Pero su indecisión pasó tan rápido como llegó, al darse cuenta de la debilidad de la vanidad en su interior. Que viese sus cicatrices. No le importaba lo que pensase, siempre y cuando no se apartase de él a causa de ellas.

En cuestión de segundos estaba desnudo. Para llevar al borde su lujuria él mismo se estrujó y acarició la carne caliente y tiesa de su polla. Sus ojos vagaron hacia el actual objeto de su deseo y se concentró en encontrar sus jugos en la ya empapada barrera de su tanga. Ella parecía estar demasiado ida para notar incluso sus cicatrices.

—Espera aquí un segundo, cielito. —Se levantó de la cama sin vergüenza por su desnudez, incluso sabiendo que Kitty seguía todos sus movimientos con sus felinos ojos. Se dirigió al baño, donde esperaba su neceser de viaje, todavía sin desempacar. En su interior encontró una caja de condones sin abrir pero que siempre llevaba en viajes largos por si acaso, un pañuelo y un par de esposas plateadas.

Una búsqueda rápida por el cuarto de baño y el salón le dio el resto de los elementos necesarios. Sonrió satisfecho. Si ella lo sabía o no, la noche de Kitty Kat no había hecho más que comenzar.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Advertencia: El siguiente material contiene contenido sexual gráfico destinado a lectores adultos, su lectura después de esta advertencia es bajo su propia

—¿Eres un pervertido, cariño? —Su tono era una increíble mezcla de aburrimiento, sarcasmo y sin duda, deliberadamente escondida, excitación.

Se centró en su excitación. Era eso o ser insultado implacablemente, sobre todo después del intenso orgasmo que le había dado. Era una astuta zorra, esta Kitty. Pero él sabía que era meramente un papel, sabía que bajo esas formas maliciosas había algo mucho más interesante. Estaba aprendiendo más y más sobre ella, tanto si ella lo quería o no.

Kitty obviamente estaba recelosa. Acobardada. No por las esposas en sus manos o la lujuria en sus ojos, sino de sí misma. Lo veía en su rostro y en su mirada. No había miedo en ella. Había dolor. Junto con una mezcla de otras emociones, profundas emociones, no aptas para representar el papel de una dura marimacho que parecía casi desesperada de representar. Había lujuria, también algo más suave, deseo femenino profundamente oculto. Había inteligencia, calma y astucia. Pero lo evidente, lo más revelador fue su ternura.

Fue la forma en que se movió cuando la tocó. La forma en que suspiró y gimió suavemente en su liberación. A pesar de que parecía evidente que odiaba a los hombres y que simplemente los utilizaba para sus propios fines, se le hacía cada vez más evidente a Edward que tal vez no era todo lo que parecía. Ninguna mujer que realmente odiase a los hombres podría responder de una manera tan honesta a su toque.

Esta mujer, fuese quien fuese realmente, era un ser más profundo. Uno que estaba decidida a proteger y mantener oculto. Y Edward quería saber por qué.

—Relájate —dijo en voz baja, persuadiéndola con su voz.

El afilado brillo en sus ojos no hizo nada por disimular la suave conformidad de sus manos mientras las aseguraba sobre su cabeza. Ella deseaba este juego entre ellos, tal vez tanto como él. Las esposas de metal encadenaron sus muñecas, mientras que usaba una de sus corbatas de seda para anudar la cadena de las esposas a la cabecera de la cama. Se inclinó y la besó en los labios, un pequeño detalle por su colaboración.

A continuación cogió otra de sus corbatas y la usó como venda en sus ojos. Hubo un pequeño instante de resistencia en ella, un pequeño destello de miedo, pero él lo disipó con una severa mirada. Si hubiera más miedo, miedo real, podría haberla dejado ir. Sin embargo, casi podía oír los latidos de su corazón y el olor de su lujuria fluyendo por su piel y supo que sólo necesitaba una mano firme para orientarla más en el juego.

Una vez que sus ojos estuvieron cubiertos, se dio cuenta de lo pequeña y vulnerable que era. Había algo en sus ojos que la hacía parecer más fuerte, más independiente y ahora que estaban ocultos, parecía menguarse y suavizarse bajo él. Aunque pareciera increíble, lucía como una persona totalmente diferente y aún más desconocida.

Un pensamiento pasó por su mente y habló antes de poder callarse.

—Usas lentillas de colores.

Kitty se tensó como una tabla debajo de él.

—Bien, la diversión se acabó.

Él se mostró incrédulo. No esperaba esa respuesta de ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Suéltame o voy a gritar. —Su voz era plana, sin emociones.

Apretó los dientes.

—Algunos podrían llamarte calientapollas por esto mismo.

—¿Y ahora te das cuenta? ¿Qué clase de policía eres?

Ahora fue el turno de Edward para tensarse.

—¿Cómo sabías que era un policía? —Bueno, en realidad había sido un agente del gobierno, pero llamarlo policía no estaba demasiado lejos de la verdad.

Ella se calmó, como si no hubiera querido revelar sus sospechas sobre su profesión.

—No lo sabía. Sólo que me has estado analizando toda la noche. Tienes un par de esposas como prenda común en tu equipaje y las pones como un profesional. Y tienes ese aire de mando natural. Pensé en ello y todo encajaba, pero con ese juego de piernas me imaginé que estarías retirado.

Así que ella se había dado cuenta de las cicatrices en su pierna.

—¿Y? Era policía, pero ahora ya no. ¿Acaso importa?

—No, supongo.

Así que tal vez no fuera más que era cautelosa alrededor de policías. Pero había algo en su comportamiento que le sugería que estaba algo más que incómoda al respecto.

Tal vez tenía algo que ocultar.

—Ya no soy policía.

—Mira, esto fue un error. Sabía que era un error desde el momento en que te vi.

Suéltame.

—No.

No esperaba esa respuesta, fue evidente que su tono de su voz la sorprendió.

—No puedes retenerme aquí, es ilegal.

—¿Y? Ya no estoy obligado a cumplir la ley. ¿A quién le importa lo que es legal o no?

—¡A ti! Tienes que hacerlo.

Sabiendo que sólo había una manera encauzar la situación, que se le estaba escapando de las manos, le quitó el tanga.

—¡Joder! —exclamó.

—Exactamente. —Y se refería a follarla. Su polla estaba tan dura que podría haber golpeado a un criminal en la cabeza con ella, pero preferiría golpearla con ella. Por así decirlo.

A pesar de sus intentos de evitarlo, le abrió las piernas fácilmente y se las separó de par en par. Para hacer las cosas más fáciles, cogió dos corbatas más, las estaba agotando rápidamente y aseguró los tobillos a las esquinas de la cama. La resbaladiza y sonrosada piel de su coño brillaba totalmente expuesta a su mirada.

—Estás increíblemente sonrojada aquí abajo, Kitty Kat. —Él acarició los labios de su coño con la punta de sus dedos.

Ella estaba muy mojada. Si hubiera estado menos excitada, podría haberse sentido culpable mientras seguía luchando contra sus ataduras.

—¡Déjame ir!

—No. No hay razón para hacerlo.

—Voy a gritar a la policía.

—No, no. Deseas esto tanto como yo. —Él acarició una vez más su mojado coño, sólo para subrayar sus palabras.

Ella gimió.

—Shh —insistió él suavemente, acariciándola más constantemente, viendo como sus dedos se deslizaban sobre los labios de su sexo—. Está bien. No voy a tratar de analizarte esta noche. Te lo prometo.

Sus dedos encontraron su clítoris y ella gimió casi al instante. Él sonrió. Obviamente había encontrado el botón correcto para empujarla a volverse más agradable.

—Estás empapando mis dedos. ¿Puedo probarte? Quiero probar y lamer todos esos pegajosos y dulces jugos hasta que te corras otra vez.

Ella jadeó. Deliberadamente sopló sobre su sexo y mientras continuó deslizando lentamente la punta de su índice derecho sobre ella. Sus caderas se elevaron de la cama. Él besó suavemente su pubis, casi completamente afeitado, menos un pequeño mechón de pelo en forma de corazón, justo encima de su coño.

Era castaña natural.

Aspiró profundamente.

—Dios, hueles jodidamente dulce —dijo mientras presionaba su endurecido clítoris.

Ella chilló y se empujó contra él de nuevo.

Con sólo la punta de sus dedos, extendió sus labios y sopló sobre su sexo desnudo.

Kitty se estremeció.

—¿Te gusta? —lo hizo de nuevo.

—Sí. Oh, sí —susurró ella con voz temblorosa.

Pellizcando delicadamente los pliegues de su húmeda piel, tiró de ellos hasta que ella empezó a contonearse rítmicamente al compás de cada movimiento. Acarició su piel, trazando círculos alrededor de la entrada de su coño, pero nunca penetrándola.

Mirando fascinado como su coño comenzaba a temblar con la aparición de un orgasmo.

Él se apartó bruscamente y dejó caer un suave golpe sobre su coño, para evitar que se corriese.

Ella gritó de sorpresa, pero abrió las piernas más ampliamente, ávida de más.

—¿Te gustó eso?

—Sí —gimió ella, quejándose.

—Bien. A mí también. —Besó la sensible zona y le acarició el coño, otra vez alrededor de la sensible abertura de su vaina, mirándola en busca de cualquier signo de su liberación. Cuando se acercaba, cuando su coño parecía chupar sus dedos en su interior con sus contracciones, se retiraba y golpeaba suavemente su sexo con la misma mano que había usado para acariciarla.

—¡Dios! —exclamó ella.

—Llámame Amo —le ordenó en voz baja.

—¿Qué?

Otra palmada en su coño, esta vez más fuerte.

—Llámame Amo.

Ella pareció meditarlo, si su vacilación fue una pista.

—No —respondió finalmente.

Edward sonrió, disfrutando de su juego de voluntades. Tomándola completamente por sorpresa, se agachó sobre ella. Recorrió con la punta de su lengua todo el borde de su coño, pero con sólo la punta.

Kitty abrió las piernas lo más que pudo a causa de las ataduras en sus tobillos. Ella se arqueó contra él, desplegando los labios de su coño listos para la exploración de su lengua. Pero Edward se cuidó de no dejar que su sexo alcanzase su cara, aunque lo deseaba tanto como ella. Quería volverla loca antes de darle lo que deseaba.

—Por favor, por favor —rogó.

Pero él deseaba más.

—Llámame Amo —murmuró contra su coño antes volver a lamerla otra vez.

—No.

Sopló sobre su clítoris y observó cómo se hinchaba de la excitación.

—Hazlo. —Tiró suavemente de los labios de su sexo y sonrió cuando un flujo de brillante humedad bañó su coño y las sábanas.

—Vale, vale, te llamaré Amo. Lo haré. —Al final se rindió.

—Dilo.

—Amo. Oh, Amo, por favor. —Sus piernas se estremecieron y tembló bajo la fuerza de su deseo.

—Dile a tu amo lo que deseas —le ordenó, dejando que sus labios acariciasen su carne bajo cada palabra.

Ella gimió.

—Lámeme. Muérdeme. Golpéame. Fóllame.

Él se separó y esperó un minuto, dándole tiempo suficiente para lamentar su pérdida antes de hablar otra vez.

—Ruega a tu Amo. Ruega por ello, si lo deseas.

Así lo hizo.

—Por favor, Amo, te lo ruego. Por favor, lámeme, muérdeme, azótame y fóllame.

¡Oh, Amo, por favor, por favor, fóllame!

—Impaciente —murmuró con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Hundió la cara en sus ardientes jugos. Ella gritó, alto y largo y empujó contra su rostro, montando sus labios y su lengua, mientras se clavaba profundamente en ella. Él sorbió los labios de su coño con su boca, lamiendo su entrada y saboreando el brote hinchado de su palpitante clítoris.

Era hermosa. Y sabía aún mejor.

Sintió los espasmos de su clímax en su lengua y la enterró profundamente en ella.

La sensación de sus músculos apretándole, chupando su lengua como una pequeña boca, hacía que su polla ardiese. Él inhaló, enterrando su nariz profundamente en el perfume almizcleño de la mujer. Le encantó.

Hundió la lengua tan profundamente como pudo, en el momento en que ella se la soltó, notó como el clímax disminuía. Sin detenerse, continuó lamiéndola. Dios, era el coño más sabroso que nunca había tenido. No se cansaba de el.

Con la boca pegada sobre ella, chupó su clítoris de la forma en que deseaba que ella chupase su polla. Él la alzó y lamió el suave frunce de su culo de la forma en que le habría gustado que le lamiese. Mordisqueó suavemente la piel de los labios de su coño de la misma manera en que a él le gustaría que le mordisquease la piel de los testículos.

Kitty disfrutaba cada segundo de todo eso. Sus gemidos, sus gritos y sus contoneos eran como pequeños tesoros, cada uno de ellos. A Edward le encantaba la forma en que ella se estremecía cuando se acercaba demasiado a su culo. Adoraba los coquetos gemidos que hacía cada vez que chupaba su clítoris y sus labios. Y cuando le clavó los dedos en la tierna piel de sus nalgas, demasiado violentamente se temió, ella dejó escapar un pequeño grito y se corrió contra su boca, una vez más.

Ella era perfecta en su pasión.

Edward se apartó y rápidamente deslizó un condón sobre la gruesa carne de su polla. Kitty se quejó y protestó por la pérdida. Él golpeó suavemente su coño.

—No seas tan impaciente, gatito. Tenemos toda la noche.

—Por favor, Amo —alzó las caderas, mostrando abiertamente la carne chorreante de su coño para él, sabiendo instintivamente que él la estaría mirando.

Sus ojos nunca se apartaron y el sonido de la palabra 'Amo' en sus labios le inflamó tanto como sus seductores movimientos. Colocó la ancha cabeza de su polla en su coño. Presionó sólo lo suficientemente profundo para advertirle de su tamaño, de todo lo que tenía.

La cabeza de Kitty golpeó las almohadas y gimió.

Edward bajó la cabeza y chupó uno de sus sonrosados pezones. Ese era un territorio al que no había rendido el suficiente homenaje. Girando la arrugada carne entre sus labios y dientes, apretando y sobando los redondos globos con sus manos.

Definitivamente implantes. Y si bien no era un hombre que apreciase la perfección de tales artificios, prefiriendo un estado natural de la mujer, se encontró con que eran increíblemente agradables.

Él chupó y mordió el pezón hasta que se coloreó de rojo y luego pasó al siguiente.

Esta vez introdujo todo lo que pudo en su boca y chupó profundamente. Sorbiendo con fuerza, enterrando su cara en la almohadillada carne, teniendo su pezón en la parte posterior de su garganta. Y cada movimiento que hacía era correspondido. El cuerpo de Kitty se arqueaba debajo de él, tanto como sus ataduras lo permitían, gimiendo y sacudiéndose hasta que los sonidos de placer se hicieron eco en sus oídos.

Por último, incapaz de aguantar más de la dulce tortura de permanecer a las puertas de su cuerpo, se empujó en su interior. Se enterró profundamente, sintiendo como ella se apretaba sobre su eje, oyendo el grito de sorpresa y de dolor-placer, sintiendo que había llegado por fin al cielo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Advertencia: El siguiente material contiene contenido sexual gráfico destinado a lectores adultos, su lectura después de esta advertencia es bajo su propia

Edward estaba tumbado de lado, su polla enterrada en el culo de Kitty. Habían pasado horas. Su caja de condones estaba casi vacía. Se había hundido tantas veces dentro de ella... pero todavía no las suficientes.

La había follado la primera vez al estilo misionero y no había necesitado más que unas pocas embestidas para que ella se corriese. Necesitando llevar al límite su creciente deseo, se había montado a horcajadas sobre su cara y le dejó chupársela hasta correrse.

Esa mujer tenía una malvada boca muy bien dotada.

Después de eso, había jodido su coño tres veces más, hasta que la sonrosada piel había cogido un tono de piel bien follada y entonces se folló sus pechos, su culo y su boca de nuevo. Cada vez que se corría, se aseguraba de que ella se corriese con él, queriendo, no, necesitando, que ambos llegasen al clímax unidos.

Ahora estaba muy dentro de ella otra vez, montando el portal apretado de su culo lleno de lubricante con una fuerza que le hubiera alarmado. Nunca se había sentido así.

Nunca ha soltado de tal manera su fuerza y su deseo. Pero Kitty parecía más que suficiente mujer para él. Cada vez que se apartaba de ella ya fuese para recuperar el aliento o para cambiar de condón, ella gemía y sollozaba graciosamente por más.

"Amo" era ahora un mantra en sus labios y ¡joder! cómo le gustaba el sonido de esa palabra en sus labios.

Tres de sus dedos se empujaron suavemente en el interior de su coño, él también disfrutada de ese servicio, sintiéndolos con su polla en su trasero, produciendo húmedos ruidos que coincidían con los empujes en su culo. Los dos estaban cubiertos de sudor y los jugos de Kitty. Las piernas de Kitty hacía mucho tiempo que habían sido liberadas, pero Edward la quería ver bajo su cautiverio y así que las esposas se habían quedado.

Sintió el apriete de su coño sobre sus dedos un segundo antes de que su culo se apretase sobre su polla. Ella se corrió con un ronco grito, pero el sonido no fue más que un susurro. Kitty estaba cansada. Edward se apoderó de sus caderas con fuerza y con un empuje final, profundamente, se vació una última vez.

Su respiración se hizo eco en el repentino silencio de la habitación. La noche había pasado por ellos y el amanecer se acercaba ya. Edward se apartó suavemente de ella, la besó en el hombro y se quitó la empapada protección de látex. Recuperó la llave de las esposas y la liberó.

Kitty sonrió, su maquillaje hacía mucho tiempo que había revelado una delicada piel de duraznos y crema, que era aún más hermosa que el polvo que había estado usando. Tenía la boca hinchada por sus besos y por los embistes de su polla. Sus pechos llevaban estampadas sus huellas sobre ellos y sus pezones eran más largos que cualquier otro que hubiera visto a causa de los tirones y pellizcos de sus dedos.

Tenía marcas de sus suaves mordiscos desde el cuello hasta las rodillas. Su estómago y sus muslos estaban sonrosados de los raspones de su bigote. Su coño estaba rojo e hinchado y su culo estaba brillante a causa de la generosa cantidad de aceite perfumado con la que la había preparado.

Ella era hermosa.

Edward la besó, larga y minuciosamente, clavando su lengua profundamente.

Deleitándose con su dulce sabor. Cuando se retiró, estaba dormida por el cansancio.

Sintiendo la necesidad de dormir, se metió suavemente en sus brazos y se perdió en la tierra de los sueños. Entonces la boca carmesí de Kitty sonrió.

El molesto sonido del teléfono junto a la cama despertó a Edward una hora más tarde. Había olvidado por completo la alarma de las seis de la mañana. Había olvidado por completo el nuevo trabajo que comenzaba en menos de media hora. Pero sonrió cuando recordó la razón de su inusitada pérdida de memoria.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y se sorprendió al descubrir que Kitty se había ido. No sólo estaba la cama vacía, sino que su ropa y su bolso tampoco estaban, por lo que, presumiblemente, no había salido sólo para una temprana ducha. Maldijo sonoramente.

Maldita mujer. Había tenido la intención de buscar en su bolso un documento de identidad para averiguar dónde vivía y su verdadero nombre. Él estaba seguro de que no se llamaba Kitty. Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde y ella se había ido.

Probablemente nunca la volvería a ver.

Lo intentó y no pudo evitar fallar en no sentirse decepcionado por ello.

Con un humor negro, se levantó y se duchó. La llegada de Jasper Withlook al estudio no estaba prevista hasta las once, pero Edward estaría allí antes para revisar a su equipo. Había sido contratado para hacer un trabajo y así lo haría. El personal de Jasper Withlook le odiaría después de que todo hubiese terminado, pero Edward estaba decidido a proteger a su cliente a cualquier precio.

Era una lástima que no hubiera protegido a sí mismo de la única amenaza que se había acercado tanto a él. Kitty había sido una relación peligrosa. La mujer era demasiado complicada para poder entenderla y él era un hombre acostumbrado a descifrar los enigmas más complicados con facilidad. Una mujer así podía meterse bajo su piel y debía agradecer a sus estrellas de la suerte de que se hubiera ido.

Pero no, se maldijo a sí mismo por idiota, sabía que su corazón no lo había hecho.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

Isabella se reunió con el resto de personal de Jasper para saludar al señor Edward Cullen. No era exactamente como ella se lo había imaginado, pero nunca había conocido a un agente de la CIA, ex o de otra manera. Fue profesional mientras la saludaba a ella y a los otros, haciendo a cada uno unas cuantas preguntas cortantes sobre todo lo que sabía de la situación de Jasper.

Jasper era sincero con todo el personal y todos sabían exactamente lo que ocurría.

Todos habían tenido algún enfrentamiento con los vociferantes manifestantes fuera de Hollywood y de los estudios en Sydney desde que la filmación había comenzado en esta zona y habían visto los emails y cartas que Jasper había recibido en los últimos días.

Hoy Jasper había recibido la carta de odio más alarmante hasta la fecha. Una carta, amenazando su seguridad y la seguridad de quienes lo rodean, había llegado a su camerino antes del amanecer. No había testigos que hubiera visto a nadie extraño y todo el mundo había sido interrogado, sólo para estar más seguro, pero fue en vano.

Era evidente que no había sido nada difícil para este intruso el deslizarse sin ser detectado.

Edward no era un hombre con el que se jugase. Era evidente para todos. Una hora después de llegar ya había asegurado toda la zona. Nadie entraba ni salía sin su conocimiento o permiso. A Isabella le llevó diez minutos más de lo habitual pasar por el control de seguridad y todo porque el señor Cullen había dicho que nadie podía pasar ya fuese llegar o salir, sin su expreso permiso. Isabella podría haberlo hecho sin necesitar tales impertinencias, pero se suponía que eran a beneficio de Jasper, por lo que las acató…

Por un rato.

Trató de pasar invisible por delante de él. Por lo general, era bastante fácil. Nadie se fijaba en una mujer de rostro pálido, de descuido estilo, con el pelo castaño despeinado hasta la altura del mentón, de ojos marrones oscuros bajo una escasa franja de pestañas marrones, vestida deliberadamente con ropa elegante pero poco halagüeña. Isabella había perfeccionado ese imperceptible aspecto, que le había llevado años de duro trabajo hacerlo. Se había divertido al ser invisible, después de todo. Pero ahora se preguntaba si algo escapaba a la atenta mirada del señor Edward Cullen.

De hecho, eso era lo que más temía.

Era peligrosamente hermoso, Edward parecía un jugador de fútbol con todos esos enormes músculos en los hombros y los muslos. Su pelo cobrizo brillante era un poco largo, sin embargo. Recogido en una cola de caballo, caería sobre los hombros cuando lo liberase.

Su rostro era impresionante. Era la definición misma de la sensualidad masculina, parecía un pícaro pirata. Su boca era para morirse. Esculpida en una sensual línea, su labio superior era mucho más completo que el de abajo. Su nariz parecía que se hubiera roto alguna vez, pero la línea torcida de ella lo salvaba de ser del todo demasiado bonito. Su piel parecía suave y sin marcas, con la sombra de una oscura barba en su fuerte y cuadrada mandíbula. Una hendidura profunda empañaba la perfección de su barbilla y agregaba un aspecto peligrosamente sexy en esa parte del cuerpo.

Sus ojos eran su mejor característica. Almendrados y de color verde esmeralda, los ojos deberían de hacerle parecer femenina bajo esas largas pestañas, pero era todo

masculino en los fuertes ángulos de su rostro.

Santo infierno, pero el chico estaba riquísimo.

Edward llegó ante ella y le estrechó la mano en señal de saludo. Hubo un instante en que su corazón casi se congela en el pecho mientras parecía estar estudiándola un poco más atentamente de lo que había alguno con los demás. Pero después de un instante, siguió adelante. Ella suspiró de alivio y se preparó para la llegada de Jasper.

Los manifestantes habituales vinieron y se fueron fuera del estudio. Pero no se había dicho o escuchado nada acerca de la carta amenazante que Jasper había recibido esa mañana después de que Edward la hubiera recogido del camerino del actor. Ahora, incluso Jasper se veía desanimado, quedándose extrañamente callado sobre sus preocupaciones mientras ella y su maquillaje obraban su magia en él.

Isabella estaba más que un poco preocupada por este hecho. Jasper solía estar más preocupado por su imagen pública que por su seguridad personal, pero este nuevo acontecimiento parecía haberlo afectado. Estaba pensativo y tenso, e incluso su asistente, Johnson, no pudo sacarlo de su caparazón con la noticia del aumento de la publicidad positiva que rodeaba a la película.

Fue un día largo e inquietante, pero para Isabella fue tan fácil como siempre el perderse en su trabajo. Edward estaba por todas y en ninguna parte a la vez, pasando ante sus ojos cada pocas horas, pero nunca llegando más lejos que una inclinación de cabeza. Cuando las horas de rodaje de Jasper finalmente terminaron, habían transcurrido dieciocho largas y tensas horas y Isabella no estaba tan feliz de volver a su hotel.

Incluso si tenía que ir con un guardia de seguridad, de acuerdo con las órdenes de Edward de no dejar a nadie en el hotel sin escolta.

Ella había afrontado las largas horas y muchas más vendrían si el acosador de Jasper tenía algo que decir al respecto. Debería haber preocupado, aunque sólo fuese por Jasper, pero más que nada, porque no era una amenaza para ella. Era Edward Cullen quien era tenía en mente.

Ella agradeció a sus estrellas de la suerte que él no supiera la verdad sobre ella.

Kitty miró su reloj. Tan aburrida como estaba, el tiempo se arrastraba a paso de tortuga. Otra noche fuera, otra noche perdida en un bar de solteros y no estaba en mejor situación que cuando había llegado. Como de costumbre, cuando llegó, destilando sus mordaces palabras y riendo con demasiada frecuencia e imperdonable insulto, los hombres la rodearon como abejas a la colmena.

Pero esta noche no era suficiente.

No había obtenido satisfacción en hostigar a estos muchachos. Y eran demasiado jóvenes. Cada vez que Isabella los miraba, se encontró comparándolos con Edward…

que brillaba por su ausencia. Edward era un hombre. El único hombre real que había tenido dentro de su cama.

Edward, Edward, Edward. Él era en todo lo que podía pensar. Había pasado sólo una semana desde que había estado con él, pero parecían meses. Agonizantes meses. Su cuerpo anhelaba su magistral toque. Su boca dolía por sus tentadores y apasionados besos. Había estado perdida desde que lo dejó la mañana tras su gloriosa noche de caliente y salvaje sexo.

La mañana siguiente. Era el momento propio de Kitty, después de años de jugar.

Una sola noche era su especialidad y le gustaba de esa manera. No había vínculos emocionales. Sin problemas. Sin riesgos.

Sin amor.

Definitivamente sin amor. Porque no quería amor. No podía entender la idea, porque eso era todo lo que era, una idea. El amor no era real. Nunca lo había sido para ella. Había aprendido de joven a evitarlo y de una manera inolvidable. Pero no iba a pensar en eso ahora.

Y no iba a pensar en Edward Cullen.

¡Pero dios! Había sido el amante más increíble que jamás había conocido. Tierno y salvaje en los lugares correctos y siempre consciente de su placer antes que del propio.

Su noche juntos había sido la mejor de la historia de Kitty. Y ahora estaba empezando a temer que la hubiera arruinado para todos los demás hombres.

Era un pensamiento aterrador y deprimente. Cada vez más estaba comenzando a sospechar que había cometido un error por la mañana después de abandonarlo sin decir ni una sola palabra. Aunque regresar con Edward no era una opción, hubiera sido agradable haber compartido algunas tardes más con él.

Aunque sólo fuese para sacarlo de su sistema más rápidamente.

Pero no importaba. Así era la vida. Los barcos atracaban una sola noche. Kitty era como su nombre felino indicaba, o eso esperaba ella y no tenía ninguna duda de que se posarían a sus pies cuando llegase la hora de su inesperada caída en desgracia.

Maldito Edward de todos modos. Ningún hombre dominaba a Kitty-Kat. No por mucho tiempo, igualmente.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

Pasaron dos semanas. Dos nuevas cartas de amenaza llegaron. Jasper estaba visiblemente tenso por la preocupación, al igual que el resto de su personal. Pero Edward Cullen estaba tan tranquilo y fresco como siempre, siempre el bastión de la resistencia y el propósito en un mar de inquietud. Él parecía tener la situación bajo control, había interceptado incluso la última carta del servicio de mensajería, que ahora iría a los tribunales tras ser acusado de entrada ilegal en el set de rodaje.

Pero el verdadero culpable aún no había aparecido.

Isabella se había ocupado de la creciente tensión de la mejor manera que pudo, enterrándose en su trabajo y manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre Jasper cuando podía. No había tenido una sola noche completa de la semana pasada, quedándose demasiadas horas en el set. Pero, en realidad, no le importaba. No hubiera disfrutado el tiempo si lo hubiese tenido. Se sentía impotente. Todo el mundo lo hacía. Y a medida que avanzaba el rodaje, el equipo parecía crecer, más y más atentos cada vez que los manifestantes se encontraban cerca... e, incluso, cuando no lo estaban. El estudio y el hotel cercano se habían convertido en una especie de pequeñas cárceles para el incómodo personal.

Viendo a Jasper ensayar sus próximas escenas, Isabella encontró su mente vagando por todas aquellas tareas que aun tenía que realizar antes de terminar su jornada.

Suspiró de cansancio.

—¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo, Isabella? —La voz de Edward rompió sus pensamientos.

Ella se giró, esperando que no la mirase con ojos acusadores.

—Claro.

—Acompáñame.

Ellos se apartaron del set y caminaron hacia donde los tramoyistas realizaban sus tareas, bajo el brillante sol de la tarde.

—¿Has oído algo de Jasper o de los demás sobre nuestro acosador? —le preguntó.

—No —admitió con sinceridad.

Su mano se apoyó sobre su espalda mientras él la guiaba fácil y galantemente a través de una pequeña multitud, mientras se aproximaban a los trabajadores. Esa mano era fuerte y ardiente. Isabella estaba en un infierno intentando haciendo ignorarla, especialmente mientras se generaba la necesidad de su presencia.

—Me doy cuenta de que estás en condiciones de escuchar mucho de lo que pasa aquí. Pocas cosas son privadas. ¿Estás segura de que no has oído nada recientemente que justificase que Jasper hubiera recibido más amenazas? Trata de recordar.

Isabella lo hizo, pero sabía que no había oído nada de interés y así se lo dijo.

Edward asintió, aceptando su respuesta.

—Las cosas han estado relativamente tranquilas. Demasiado tranquilas. Estaba empezando a preguntarme si tal vez Jasper haya recibido más amenazas sin decírmelo.

No parece preocupado por eso, así que es necesario preguntártelo. —Él se aclaró la garganta—. Así que, Isabella. Ese es tu nombre completo. ¿No Bella o Bells?

Tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

—No, simplemente Isabella. Así de aburrido.

La mano de Edward se movió hacia arriba y abajo de la línea de su columna vertebral, tentándola.

—No es aburrido. Nunca. —Sonrió hacia ella con una mirada cargada de promesas y sabiendo que ella se estremecería.

Isabella no tenía idea de cómo responder. Como de costumbre, no encontraba las palabras para su flagrante invitación. Su naturaleza tranquila y prudente se impuso rápidamente, desviando la mirada. Lo que Edward pudiera ver en sus ojos no deseaba compartirlo.

Anhelo. Necesidad. Y un conocimiento secreto que podría dañarla si él lo encontrase, pero parecía bastante difícil encontrarlo.

Llegaron a la entrada de su camerino. Isabella dio un paso adelante, abriendo la puerta con manos temblorosas. Sabiendo que era imprudente gastar más que el mínimo tiempo en su presencia, no pudo luchar contra su creciente deseo.

—¿Te gustaría tomar un refresco o algo? —le preguntó, esperando que él no detectase la necesidad en su voz.

Mientras, por otra parte, deseando que lo hiciese.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca, detrás de ella. El calor de su aliento agitó los finos cabellos de su cuello y su mano se posó en su cadera. Apretándola.

—Me gustaría una bebida fría... o cualquier cosa —respondió en un susurro, su boca moviéndose contra su oreja.

Nada más entrar en el camerino, no bien habían cerrado la puerta, se enredaron en brazos del otro.

Isabella se apretó contra él, la furia de su reprimida pasión volviéndola más ansiosa de lo normal, debería haber sido su mente la que gobernase sus acciones, no su libido. Edward parecía tan ansioso como ella, con las manos aferradas a su trasero, sorbiendo su boca de ella con avidez.

Sus labios, sus dientes y lengua se enfrentaron. El sonido de la respiración irregular llenó el silencio de la habitación. Manos demasiado desesperadas arrancaron la ropa de sus cuerpos hasta que ambos prácticamente estuvieron desnudos. Los dedos de Edward se hundieron en el calor líquido de su coño y gimió. Isabella introdujo su mano entre ellos y tomó su pesada polla en la mano, apretando hasta que él se quejó en su boca.

—Dios, te he necesitado tanto, Isabella —dijo él—. Eres tan jodidamente.

Introduciendo una pierna entre las suyas, montando su mano, empujándola una y otra vez entre sus muslos, que apenas podía prestar atención a nada de lo que le estaba diciendo. Pero sonaba bien, su voz sonaba bien. Eso era todo lo que importaba, iba a tener a ese hombre que apenas la conocía.

Pero ella lo conocía lo suficiente. Sólo si él supiese lo mucho que sabía de él... Mejor no pensar en eso.

—Tómame — suplicó—. Por favor tómame, Edward.

Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido. Pero no parecía importar. La razón no tenía cabida aquí, en esta tormenta de necesidad y pasión. Edward la levantó. Isabella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura con impaciencia. Su espalda se apoyó en la pared. Su boca se encendió contra ella, contra su garganta, contra sus pechos mientras la elevaba.

Duro y rápido la penetró, empujando hasta el fondo como si supiera lo bien que encajaría sin probar primero. Y lo hicieron. Perfectamente.

Sus caderas se movían, hundiéndose dentro y fuera de su humedad y de su ansioso cuerpo. Roncos y jadeante gritos escaparon de su garganta, una y otra vez. Edward los atrapó con su boca, con su lengua punzante profunda y caliente. Sus dedos se introdujeron entre sus cuerpos, encontrando su hinchado clítoris. Lo presionó, lo frotó, apretándolo, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido.

Su cabeza golpeaba contra la pared detrás de ella. Pero el dolor era de corta duración y apenas lo notó. Su cuerpo se estremeció, tembló y luego se vino abajo por completo. Sollozando su liberación dentro de su boca, arañando su espalda con las uñas, apretándolo más contra ella.

—Oh joder. Sí, gatito, justo así —gimió mientras su cuerpo se apretaba sobre él, su coño ordeñando su polla con avidez—. Justo así. Tómalo todo de mí.

Con un último y poderoso empuje, se corrió ardiendo dentro de su cuerpo.

Isabella se esforzó para no hacer hincapié en lo difícil que este nuevo paso haría su relación de trabajo. Entonces, casi se echó a reír ante lo absurdo de tal pensamiento.

En una situación tan deliciosa como ésta, ¿qué podía importar? Había sido la chica seria del trabajo durante demasiado tiempo. Ya era hora de un poco de aventura.

Por primera vez en seis años, se había divertido con un amante como Isabella. No como la atrevida Kitty.

Transcurrieron dos días de placeres secretos. Edward la visitaba en cada oportunidad que tenía, en su camerino, en su habitación de hotel, donde podían encontrar tiempo para un interludio privado para hacer el amor apasionadamente.

Isabella luchaba contra el impulso de buscarlo, no queriendo parecer demasiado necesitada ante los ojos de Edward, pero deseándolo tanto, todo el tiempo, de hecho.

No le serviría de nada en absoluto el convertirse en adicta a ese hombre, se advirtió a sí misma.

¡Diablos, ya era adicta!

Por ahora, Isabella estaba sola en su camerino, limpiando sus pinceles y numerosas botellas. Seguiría limpiando hasta salir, cuando alguien golpeó su puerta.

—Entra —dijo ella, esperando que fuese la llegada del plan de rodaje del día siguiente.

Lo que no esperaba era la llegada de Edward Cullen.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó, manteniéndose deliberadamente de espaldas a él mientras limpiaba sus enseres. No deseaba ver lo mucho que le quería. Ya le dolía el cuerpo con la necesidad.

—Sí —fue su respuesta cortante.

Se volvió hacia él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella, reticente a cualquier otra conversación.

—Tengo la idea de que pareces pensar que podrías engañarme durante todo el tiempo. Eso es lo que ocurre.

Isabella se levantó de su asiento y puso la silla entre ellos. Edward se alzó sobre ella, incluso con el espacio que los separaba, de pie ante la puerta. Su corazón latía con fuerza en el pecho y una emoción diferente de las que había conocido la asaltó con fuerza, golpeándola. ¿Pensaba que estaba detrás de las cartas y las amenazas?

Seguramente sí, porque no podía haber adivinado lo otro... sin duda.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Sus ojos ardían mientras la miraba e Isabella se estremeció de aprehensión. Por primera vez durante todo el día lo observó, viéndolo realmente y se derritió un poco bajo lo que veía, a pesar de su evidente descontento.

Él era todo depredador, salvaje y misterioso bajo la suave luz de la habitación y sin duda lo sabía. Su ardiente mirada esmeralda encontró la suya y la mantuvo enfrentada un buen rato antes de que él, deliberadamente, se volviera y cerrase la puerta detrás de él con un clic ensordecedor. Isabella reprimió el impulso de huir a raíz de un gesto tan elocuente.

Se volvió, pero no dijo nada. Su malestar fue creciendo con cada segundo que pasaba. Estudió su rostro para adivinar sus intenciones, pero la distrajo su inconfundible belleza masculina. Esculpido en una sensual línea, su labio superior era mucho más completo que su parte inferior y tuvo un efecto devastador en su libido.

Ella quería esa boca en su piel. En cada centímetro de su piel.

Su mirada vagaba caliente sobre cada centímetro de ella, estudiándola, bebiendo de ella, antes de volver una vez más a la cara. Isabella aguantó la intensidad de esa mirada, pero se negó a bajar la suya, prefiriendo desafiarlo con su mirada. Ella no sabía nada, eso podía darlo por sentado. No debería de subestimarlo, era lo suficientemente sabia y lo suficientemente mujer para intuirlo de inmediato.

Pasaron varios minutos y ninguno de ellos se movió ni habló.

—¿Cómo te las arreglas para cambiar tu apariencia tan dramáticamente, Kitty?

Isabella jadeó. Esperaba que la acusase de ser la acosadora de Jasper, pero ahora se dio cuenta de lo que debería haber esperado de él. Era un antiguo agente de la Cia, por amor de dios, había sido entrenado para notar incluso el más mínimo detalle.

Ella no se molestó en hacerse la tonta, no habría hecho ningún bien y no quería insultar a ninguno de los dos.

—Me pongo extensiones en el pelo, lentes de contacto color marrón y uso un montón de maquillaje. También ayuda el mantener un gesto orgulloso en la cara, la mayor parte del tiempo. Además, a los hombres parece que les encanta. Y te vistes como una fulana —añadió, mirando su cuerpo, oculto bajo una bata y un pantalón.

—Sí, eso también —añadió.

Sus manos permanecían cerradas en puños y sus labios torcidos, como pareciendo estar luchando contra una intensa emoción. Isabella sólo esperaba que no perdiese los estribos y la golpease. Sabía de primera mano lo fuerte que podría ser, incluso en las circunstancias más suaves. Su coño se humedeció con los recuerdos.

—¿Por qué no fuiste honesta conmigo? ¿Porque no me dijiste quien eras? ¿Acaso pensaste que no me daría cuenta?

Ella enderezó su postura con orgullo, algo que rara vez hacía cuando no estaba vestida de Kitty.

—Yo sabía que existía la posibilidad de que lo hicieses. No soy ninguna idiota y tú tampoco. Pero la mayoría de la gente no se da cuenta. Yo casi esperaba que no lo hicieses. Siempre me cuido de mantener las diferencias entre Kitty y yo.

—Tú eres Kitty.

—Ya lo sé. Pero casi siempre pienso en ella como una persona distinta. Cómo Isabella, yo no actúo nada como ella.

—Mentirosa. Tratas a los hombres como escoria, sin importar la cara que estés usando.

Se quedó sin aliento.

—¡No!

—Sí que lo haces. No tienes ningún amigo en el set. En realidad, nadie sabe nada de ti, excepto que eres buena en tu trabajo. Y los hombres tienen miedo de ti. Culo de Hierro es lo que te llaman a tus espaldas.

Isabella casi sonrió por el apodo. Lo había oído antes, por supuesto.

—Sólo me llaman así porque me negué a acostarme con dos de ellos cuando me invitaron a salir.

—Y debido a lo borde que eres. Y tus ojos son duros como clavos cuando hablas, aunque sean unas pocas palabras con cualquiera de ellos.

—Estoy tranquila, ¿vale? Yo no hablo con nadie, hombres o mujeres. Yo no odio a los hombres, así que deja de hacer que suene así.

—Escuché y vi cómo tratabas a los hombres en el bar esa noche, Kitty. No estoy ciego. Te encantaba hacerles retorcerse. Te gustó jugar con su orgullo.

Ella soltó un bufido.

—¿Y qué? ¿Has oído protestas? Es todo un juego para ellos, para cada uno de ellos.

La supervivencia del más apto, el mejor. El hombre que puede tomar la mayoría de los castigos y aún mantener su dignidad es el que puede follarme. Es lo mismo en todas las ciudades, en todos los países. Las citas son un mar de tiburones y pececitos.

—O gatos y ratones.

Isabella se rió entre dientes, sin avergonzarse de sus comparaciones con su apodo.

—O gatos y ratones.

—Es todo mentira. Todo en ti es una mentira. Incluso estos últimos días han sido una mentira, ¿no?

Se quedó sin aliento.

—Nunca te he mentido.

—Tu aspecto era una mentira. Tu falso acento australiano era una mentira. Tu pelo era falso, tus ojos eran falsos, infiernos, incluso tus tetas son falsas. No sé si esta tranquila e imperturbable Isabella, tierna en la cama y profesional fuera de ella, o la llamativa y burlona Kitty, que piensa en los hombres como nada más que juguetes, es la real. ¿Hay algo real en ti? ¿Hay alguna cosa que sea verdad?

Herida por sus palabras, rodeó su pecho con sus brazos, cubriéndolos. Sí, eran implantes y se los había puesto en un momento en el que había estado muy insegura sobre el pequeño tamaño de su pecho. Nunca había oído a un hombre quejarse con tanta vehemencia sobre ellos tal como Edward lo estaba haciendo.

—Mis tetas no son de tu incumbencia —exclamó ella, negándose a atender a las otras quejas, mucho más dolorosas, que le había reclamado.

Edward avanzó amenazante, sus ojos oscuros y tormentosos como nunca se los había visto.

—No decías lo mismo cuando mi polla estaba encajada entre ellas esta mañana —le espetó.

Se quedó sin aliento de nuevo, e inmediatamente se atragantó.

—No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera.

—Querida, no tienes ni idea de lo que puedo atreverme a hacer. Todavía no. Ni mucho menos.

—Si me estás amenazando, Edward, te juro que voy a tener tu culo despedido.

—Adelante. No me gusta trabajar para ese pomposo mocoso que llamas jefe, de todos modos. Sólo ver como frotas tus tetas contra él mientras trabajas me pone enfermo. Y llámame Amo, Kitty Kat —escupió su nombre como si fuese un insulto—.

Creí que habías aprendido la lección.

Isabella estaba sin palabras. Como Kitty, era una profesional en el manejo de egos masculinos y resentimientos. Pero no tenía idea de cómo manejar a un enojado Edward, ni como Kitty ni como Isabella. Sus palabras la dañaban, cortándola, hiriéndola. Pero ella estaría condenada si permitiese que él lo supiese. Su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

—Eres un gilipollas, Edward. Soy impecablemente profesional en mi trabajo. Ni Jasper me permitiría menos. Puedes poner en duda mi personalidad y mi apariencia, pero nunca mi trabajo. Así como nunca pondría en duda el tuyo. —Mantuvo su tono de voz firme, deseando más que nada acabar la conversación.

—Me siento como si no te conociese —dijo él, sorprendiéndola.

—Por supuesto que no me conoces. No sabes nada de mí. Sólo hemos follado, tú y yo. Da igual si era Isabella o Kitty, eso era todo. No era importante saber nada sobre el otro. —Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, evitando su mirada. Pero estaba tan sorprendida por sus palabras, que al momento volvió a encontrar su mirada.

Él la miró fijamente, poniéndola nerviosa baja su impenetrable mirada.

—Tu nombre es Isabella Marie Swan —dijo—, edad, veintisiete años, muy cerca de los veintiocho. Naciste al oeste de Palm Beach, Florida, aunque más tarde te trasladaste a Atlanta, Georgia, a los once años.

Isabella jadeó.

—Estás prácticamente alejada de sus padres, que se han divorciado y vuelto a casar dos veces. Vives sola desde tu tercer año en la universidad, que nunca terminaste debido a una discusión con tu novio.

—Prometido —susurró entrecortada, pero él no parecía dispuesto a escucharla y se limitó a hablar más rápido sobre su vida, como si estuviese leyendo los ingredientes de una caja de cereales.

—Has trabajado duro para ser una de las mejores en tu campo, volviéndote indispensable para una estrella en ascenso. A los veinticuatro años comenzaste a utilizar tus tardes libres para perfeccionar la imagen de Kitty, seleccionando hombres en los bares como un niño en una tienda de dulces. Podría enumerar el número exacto de amantes que has tenido en los últimos años, pero estoy seguro de que no quieres oírlo tan bruscamente. Ninguna de tus relaciones ha durado más de una semana desde la universidad, sin embargo, parece que te deleitas en ese hecho. Entre el trabajo y el sin fin de citas, tienes pocos amigos. Tu comida favorita es…

—Cállate. Cállate ahora mismo —sollozó Isabella mientras luchaba contra el inesperado impulso de llorar—. No me importa cómo sabes todo esto, ni por qué, pero deja de hablar de ello. Yo sé quién soy. No necesito oírte criticar la manera en que vivo sólo porque tu orgullo masculino está tocado.

—Lo sé todo sobre ti, Kitty. Incluso las cosas que incluso has olvidado.

—¿Y? —Necesitó hasta la última pizca de voluntad que poseía para no echarse a llorar al ver la expresión en sus ojos. La ira estaba siendo reemplazada por el disgusto y no podía soportar ver ese gesto en sus ojos.

—Así que no digas que no sé nada de ti, porque estás equivocada —respondió—. Te conozco bastante. Y si quieres preguntarme algo, te diré todo lo quieras sobre mí.

Se miraron en silencio durante un buen rato. Por último, él arrastró sus dedos entre su pelo, acabando en la nuca. Era tan hermoso suelto como lo era recogido para revelar su fuerte y masculino rostro. Pero hacía que su corazón sangrase al verlo tan cerca y saber que nunca hundiría sus dedos en el de nuevo.

Su mirada la atravesó y la desnudó. Su voz ronca la sorprendió.

—¿No sentiste nada estos días que hemos pasado juntos? Cualquier cosa, además de lujuria.

Isabella no pudo contener las lágrimas en sus ojos, después de todo y su visión se desenfocó mientras sus ojos se inundaban con el mar de su dolor. Buscó una respuesta que ambos pudieran aceptar.

—No puedo responder a eso —dijo finalmente.

Edward estuvo sobre ella antes de que pudiera apartar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Sus dedos se clavaron crueles en sus hombros, levantándola sin esfuerzo sobre la punta de sus pies. Él miró su cara, apretando los dientes por la fuerza de sus emociones reprimidas.

—¿No puedes o no quieres responder?

Ella parpadeó, esforzándose en defender su corazón, un corazón que había pensado que era impenetrable ante cualquier ataque.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Edward? ¿Una disculpa para calmar tu herido orgullo?

—Todo lo que quiero es que me digas que el tiempo que hemos compartido ha tenido algún sentido para ti. Que te arrepientes de dejarme esa mañana y de mentirme, incluso por omisión, durante estas últimas semanas. Y sobre todo estos últimos días.

Quiero que admitas que todavía me quieres, aun si conozco tus secretos.

Pero ella no podía darle lo que quería. Su orgullo era lo único que la mantenía, el único amigo que había tenido alguna vez. Dejarlo, especialmente por él, sería como acostarse y morir a sus pies. Sus sentimientos hacia él eran el arma más poderosa que jamás tendría en su contra y ella había jurado nunca más dotar a un oponente con tal arsenal de nuevo. Así que dijo lo que pudo para asegurar su libertad. Pronunció las palabras que sabía que Edward encontraría más imperdonables.

Fue la cosa más difícil que nunca había hecho.

—Pero yo no te quiero. Te tuve una vez como Kitty y varias veces más como Isabella. Eso es suficiente para mis dos yos. Ahora, déjame en paz, o te acusaré de acoso sexual.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

Isabella se estremeció por dentro, bajo la cortante y traicionada mirada en los ojos de Edward. Ahora que había dicho esas palabras tan crueles, las lamentó de todo corazón. Deseó volver atrás, más que nada, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El dolor en la cara de Edward era suficiente para hacerle saber que había ganado. Él la dejaría en paz.

La amenaza de su corazón se evitó en el último momento.

¿Porqué, entonces, ese órgano traidor se sentía herido como si hubiese recibido una herida mortal?

Suavemente, oh tan suavemente, él habló una última vez.

—Eres muy hermosa, Kitty. Pero estás llena de dolor. ¿Y por qué? ¿Debido a que has sido herida una vez, una sola vez? Algunas mujeres matarían por las posibilidades que has tenido en la vida. Nunca serás feliz, cargando tanto equipaje emocional como lo haces. Pero supongo que ahora te sientes segura. Y eso es lo más importante para ti, ¿no?

Le dirigió una larga mirada con sus ojos de color esmeralda y luego se fue. Sin una palabra o una mirada en su dirección, se volvió y abandonó el camerino. La puerta se cerró suavemente y Isabella se tambaleó sobre sus pies.

—Oh, Dios, lo siento —susurró, cediendo a las lágrimas finalmente—. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. —Se dejó caer de rodillas y lloró, sabiendo que no era mejor que quien la había herido en el pasado. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que ya no tenía orgullo que la sostuviese. Cualquier pretensión de superioridad moral la perdió cuando abrió la boca e hirió a Edward con sus mentiras.

Y había mentido. Desde el principio. A ella y a Edward.

Un rato más tarde, con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas, Isabella salió de su camerino. Por primera vez desde que Edward había llegado al rodaje, hizo caso omiso de una de las principales normas, irse sin la compañía de un guardia de seguridad. Dejó el estudio y caminó hacia el hotel, sola.

Y por eso nunca vio a su secuestrador, hasta que fue demasiado tarde para gritar.

Varios minutos después de su discusión con Isabella, Edward se sintió un poco más dueño de sí mismo. Lo suficiente como para volver y hablar con ella una vez más.

Estaba decidido a conseguir que admitiese sus sentimientos hacia él. No estaba ciego.

Sabía que le importaba. Sólo le era difícil el admitir lo que había entre ellos, tanto a sí misma como a él.

Pero cuando llegó a su camerino, se sorprendió al encontrarlo vacío.

Durante las últimas dos semanas, desde aquel primer día en el set, cuando se había dado cuenta casi de inmediato de quién era ella, había estado estudiando todos sus movimientos. Ella nunca había dejado su camerino o su habitación en el hotel sin su conocimiento y su vigilancia. Había tratado de asegurarse de que lo que estaba haciendo no era exactamente espionaje, después de todo, ella estaba a su cargo como uno de los acompañantes de Jasper. Y después como su amante provisional.

Por lo tanto, no era del todo incorrecto que la siguiese tan tenazmente.

¿No?

Las cosas que había observado mientras la vigilaba, eran las mayores razones para mantenerse determinado en cuidar de ella. Después de todo, cuando había ido a un bar, apenas una semana después de su primer encuentro, había estado nerviosa e inaccesible durante toda la noche. Ningún hombre había llegado a menos de tres metros de ella sin ser despachado por su fulminante desprecio.

No sintió vergüenza por el orgullo satisfecho de sí mismo que había experimentado cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba comparando todos y cada uno de los hombres con sí mismo. Podía verlo, claro como el día, en las líneas de su rostro. Ella estaba suspirando por él, tal como él por ella. A pesar de que sabía que ella nunca lo admitiría ni en un millón de años.

No había vuelto a salir como Kitty desde entonces.

Queriendo encontrarla, fue a ver a sus guardias de seguridad en busca de los informes de su salida. Tenía que haber sido anotada la hora y la fecha y quien la había escoltado fuera del recinto.

Pero para su sorpresa, no había constancia de su partida.

Siguiendo a su instinto más que a la razón, se dirigió a pie en dirección a su hotel.

Todo el personal de Jasper se alojaba en el mismo hotel y conocía muy bien la ruta.

Después del primer edificio, su instinto lo obligó a correr.

Fue una suerte. Justo llegó a tiempo de ver a Isabella siendo forzada a meterse en el maletero de un viejo y oxidado sedán. A pesar del terror en su corazón, su mente era un mar de calma bien entrenada, mientras tomaba nota de cada detalle del coche y paraba un taxi que pasaba por allí.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

—Levántate, levántate, pececito.

La boca de Isabella se sentía algodonosa y seca. Un dulce sabor agrió recubría su lengua, como leche y la cabeza latía y latía dolorosamente. Estaba oscuro, su visión era negra, pero sólo le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que no era ceguera lo que sufría.

Una gruesa capucha cubría su cabeza en una sofocante oscuridad. Tenía las manos atadas a la espalda y estaba tendida en el frío suelo. Aparte de eso, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Estás despierta, nena?

Ella gimió suavemente mientras trataba de sentarse, fallando en el intento. Su cabeza dio vueltas y transcurrió un largo rato antes de poder escuchar al hombre mientras él seguía hablando.

—Ahora no trates de levantarse, no hay necesidad de modales. Te quedas ahí abajo y en silencio.

Le tomó tres intentos el poder hablar audiblemente.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —Odiaba lo impotente que sonaba, pero no podía evitarlo.

Eso era realmente la impotencia, supuso.

Un dolor agudo y brutal explotó en su cara mientras su captor golpeaba su mejilla como respuesta rápida. ¿Habría utilizado el puño o el pie o algo más? Se sentía como lo último, aunque nunca había sido golpeada por cualquiera de ellos para estar segura.

—¡Te dije que te callaras! No me hagas golpearte de nuevo, maldita pecadora. El cloroformo no ha desaparecido todavía y no quiero perderte antes de tiempo.

Fue ese comentario sobre el pecado el que le hizo darse cuenta de lo peligroso de su situación. Esto no era un crimen precipitado, sino un secuestro bien planificado con un fin horrible. Isabella no tenía ninguna duda que estaba en presencia del acosador de Jasper, el fanático religioso que no estaba demasiado feliz sobre la película que se atrevía a mostrar algunos de los apóstoles en flagrante delito.

Sus siguientes palabras confirmaron su hipótesis.

—Hollywood está lleno de corruptos pecadores, llenos de avaricia y libre moral. Es hora de que alguien les enseñe una lección y yo soy un hombre lo suficientemente devoto de Dios para hacerlo, Amén.

Isabella tenía miedo de decir algo, miedo de que la golpease de nuevo. No estaba segura de poder manejar la situación. Claro, en las películas, el héroe y la heroína siempre parecían capaces de levantarse y ganar la batalla después de ser tratados a golpes. Pero en el mundo real, Isabella se sentía como si ya hubiera perdido la lucha después de un castigo tan brutal. Su cara se sentía como si la mitad de ella hubiese desaparecido, como si los huesos fuesen aplastados y destrozados, aunque sabía que no podía ser tan horrible.

Aunque el goteo de sangre contra sus labios la hizo preguntarse cuánto daño era real y cuánto se había imaginado.

—¿No tienes nada que decir, nena?

Apenas logró murmurar.

—Me dijiste que no hiciese ruido.

Un dolor agudo golpeó su pierna. Definitivamente eran sus botas lo que la había golpeado esta vez, había sentido el cuero y los cordones mientras la golpeaba. En el mar de dolor que la estaba ahogando, encontró que aun había suficiente sarcasmo dentro de ella para lamentarse de que su captor no hubiera llevado unos suaves tenis en lugar de las duras botas.

—¡No seas insolente! No te atrevas a responderme.

Isabella sabiamente guardó silencio.

—¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, ¿no? Putilla. Tú y toda tu gente habéis estado buscándome ¿cierto? Bueno, Dios y todos sus ángeles vengadores están de mi lado y ese estúpido guardaespaldas ni siquiera están cerca de capturarme, no importa lo duro que parezca.

Se echó a reír y para Isabella, sonó completamente demencial y retorcido.

Comenzó a temblar de miedo y, según supuso, a causa del shock. Su cuerpo estaba helándose y todavía estaba somnolienta por el cloroformo que había usado para secuestrarla. Comenzó a preguntarse si vería alguna vez más a Edward.

Daría cualquier cosa por retirar sus palabras contra él. Si moría ahí, si este hombre la mataba, no quería que Edward recordase sus odiosas mentiras en su camerino. Quería que recordase sus últimos momentos juntos, cuando había sido más ella misma que en cualquier otro momento, durante los últimos seis años. Cuando había empezado a amarlo.

Lo amaba. Pero ¿podría demostrarle alguna vez lo que sentía? No le había dicho nada. Sólo ahora se había atrevido a reconocerse a sí misma esos profundos sentimientos que nunca había esperado volver a sentir. Pero Edward era un hombre que parecía verlo todo. ¿Habría visto el deshielo de su corazón de hielo? ¿Se había enamorado de él siendo Isabella o siendo Kitty? Nunca lo sabría.

—Ahora que estás despierta, déjame decirte cómo van a ser las cosas. Emites algún sonido y te mato. Ni gritos, ni gemidos y definitivamente, sin intentos de fuga. ¿Lo entiendes?

Isabella asintió con la cabeza y esperaba que el hombre pudiera ver el movimiento bajo la capucha.

—Bien. Ahora voy a salir y conseguir más cuerda y ponerte algo más cómoda para descansar. Puedes ser una pecadora y una puta, pero Dios es misericordioso y así seré yo también.

Isabella se atrevió a hacer la pregunta para la que necesitaba desesperadamente una respuesta.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

Esta vez parecía dispuesto a responder.

—Bueno, veamos. Voy a luchar y ganar contra los poderes del mal. Si tu jefe no abandona esa película y si ese estudio no deja de hacer esa abominación completamente, voy a enviarles pedazos tuyos. De uno en uno, hasta que se vayan para salvar tu vida.

Calentándose con el tema con el fervor de un verdadero fanático, continuó.

—Voy a empezar con los dedos de las manos y luego pasaré a los dedos del pie y si eso no funciona, creo que enviaré tus lindos oídos. Van a tener que parar la producción, tarde o temprano, antes de que te quedes sin pedazos y comience a enviarles tus órganos.

Isabella trató de evitar que el hombre le diese unas palmaditas en el hombro. El terror llenaba su garganta con el aguijón amargo de la bilis.

Él se rió de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, no por el dolor. Tengo suficientes analgésicos y cloroformo aquí para mantenerte en el borde. Y no voy a dejar que te desangrases hasta la muerte. No sufrirás demasiado, nena.

Isabella lo oyó alejarse, cada paso resonando como una sentencia de muerte en sus oídos. Una puerta se cerró, dejando sola a Isabella para pensar en lo que el hombre había dicho. Cielo santo, estaba tratando con un loco total. Cómo, se preguntaba en medio de su terror casi abrumador, ¿cómo iba a salir de esta situación viva?

Pasó mucho tiempo en silencio y en la oscuridad. Se estaba sofocando bajo la capucha y al cabo de un rato, Isabella comenzó a tener la esperanza de ahogarse antes de que su captor pudiera tener la oportunidad de mutilarla. Le parecía que habían transcurrido horas, aunque no tenía forma de saber a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo había pasado realmente. Cada minuto era una eternidad de terror en su mente.

Luchó para sentarse, aunque fue un proceso difícil, lento y muy doloroso. Tenía definitivamente la cara hinchada, aunque la hemorragia se había detenido. La pierna le dolía, pero era poco en comparación a la cara. Al final, se las arregló para empujarse con las manos atadas y con la fuerza de los músculos de su estómago consiguió erguirse.

No estaba segura de lo que unía sus muñecas, tal vez una cuerda o cinta adhesiva u otra cosa, pero luchó para aflojar las ataduras. Pero fue en vano. Su captor se había asegurado de que no se soltase. Isabella no sabía qué hacer, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo si quería tener alguna esperanza de sobrevivir.

Inesperadamente la puerta se abrió y se cerró. Isabella gimió al ver que su oportunidad para escapar se desvanecía al regresar su captor.

Por lo tanto, se llevó un buen susto al oír la voz de Edward en la oscuridad.

—Isabella, muñeca, ¿estás bien?

Sollozó de alivio.

—¡Edward! Sí, estoy bien. Por favor, suéltame antes de que él regrese.

Edward estaba trabajando ya en sus manos atadas y pronto estuvo libre. Le retiró la capucha de la cara antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de quitársela y le tomó la cara entre las manos. El dolor en la mejilla fue insignificante ya que él dejó una lluvia de besos por toda su cara.

—Nunca he estado tan asustado en mi vida, mujer. Nunca vuelvas a hacer esto — ordenó imperiosamente.

Isabella se quedó sin aliento y sintió como sus lágrimas se secaban al instante.

—No me culpes por ello, arrogante hijo de...

El brillo en sus ojos le hizo saber que la había azuzado sólo por verla reaccionar.

—¿Estás mejor ahora?

Ella sonrió.

—Sí. —Mirando hacia abajo, vio la pistola que llevaba en la mano—. Me has salvado —dijo en voz baja.

—Yo siempre voy a protegerte, gatito.

—Lo siento, siento haber dicho todas esas cosas horribles de ti. —Su voz se rompió.

Edward la atrajo hacia sí, rodeándola con sus brazos y la abrazó.

—Shh. Yo también lo siento. Podemos seguir hablando después, pero ahora tenemos que salir de aquí.

Isabella miró a su alrededor. Parecía un pequeño garaje, lleno de herramientas y maquinaria cubierta de polvo. Olía como a gasolina y el suelo estaba cubierto de manchas de aceite. Un pequeño y sucio catre se apoyaba contra una pared. Isabella se preguntó si su captor dormiría ahí.

Edward le dio un último apretón y la obligó a levantarse. Antes de que pudiera apoyarse sobre sus pies, la puerta del garaje se abrió de golpe. Su captor había regresado.

—Bien, bien, bien. No puedo dejarte sola ni por un minuto, ¿verdad? —Edward fue tomado por sorpresa, el hombre levantó una barra de hierro y rápidamente golpeó su mano, la que sujetaba la pistola. Edward rápidamente empujó a Isabella tras su espalda, pero no antes de que ella echase un buen vistazo a su agresor.

El hombre era pequeño, no mucho más alto que ella. Era delgado y enjuto, pero bien peinado. Tenía el pelo rubio y canoso, peinado hacia atrás, la nariz afilada y los labios finos, fruncidos.

Isabella se fijó en el mono que vestía y de inmediato lo reconoció.

—Eres uno de los de mantenimiento del estudio. Así es como llegas y te vas, dejando las cartas a primera hora sin que nadie lo note.

—Hago mis ocho horas diarias —dijo, refiriéndose a sus turnos de ocho horas que comenzaban a las seis de la mañana. —Nadie se fija en nosotros, los peones, con un hombre como tu jefe dando vueltas.

—¿Trabajas solo o tienes algún cómplice esperando fuera para salvarte? —le preguntó Edward en voz baja.

El hombre parecía incómodo de tener que hablar con Edward y se burló.

—Yo y los centenares de personas que protestan por esta película nunca estaremos solos. Dios está de nuestro lado y él prevalecerá, amén.

—Entonces, estás solo. ¿Por qué no te acercas despacio? y todo esto se acabará sin que nadie resulte herido.

El hombre sonrió, luego se echó a reír. Señaló a Isabella, que se asomaba detrás de la espalda de Edward.

—Tu puta ya ha sido herida por abrir la boca —incitó estúpidamente—. Aprendió muy rápido a no meterse con la justicia divina, aleluya.

Edward miró hacia ella y Isabella se dio cuenta de que, en su prisa por liberarla, no había notado su lastimada mejilla. Pero sin duda, ahora lo hizo. Sus ojos verdes se endurecieron y oscurecieron como una tormenta de ira, volviéndolos casi negros.

Sorprendiendo tanto a ella como su captor, Edward se volvió y lanzó contra el hombre en un rápido movimiento.

El hombre no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de defenderse, Edward fue demasiado rápido. Encajando un puñetazo en la nariz del hombre, se escuchó el sonido del cartílago y del hueso rompiéndose y Edward rápidamente encajó otro puñetazo en su mandíbula. El hombre cayó hacia atrás, inconsciente e inmóvil. Rápido y fácil, la amenaza había terminado. Edward no había necesitado una pistola o un tubo de hierro.

Sus puños habían hecho todo el trabajo.

—Joder. Debería de golpearlo hasta matarlo —se quejó Edward mientras se apartaba del inconsciente hombre.

—No. Vámonos de aquí y deja que la policía se encargue de él. —Isabella se estremeció.

—Tienes razón. Bueno, al menos tu jefe sacará un poco de publicidad de todo esto.

Eso le gustará.

Isabella se echó a reír y luego hizo una mueca al notar como el pómulo le dolía.

—Sí, cierto.

Edward se acercó y tocó ligeramente su mejilla.

—No está rota, pero tiene mala pinta.

—Genial. Algo que me llevo de recuerdo —se quejó.

—¿De qué te quejas? Sé de primera mano lo bien que puedes usar tus cosméticos para tapar un pequeño moratón —bromeó—. Vamos. Volvamos al hotel y así descansas. Traeré a mis chicos hasta aquí para asegurarme de que este tipo no desaparece. Aparte de eso, no quiero volver a verlo. Tienes razón, la policía puede limpiar este desastre.

Isabella nunca había estado tan feliz en su vida de apoyarse en otra persona, como cuando Edward la sacó del edificio.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

Pasaron varias horas antes de Isabella pudiera acostarse y descansar después de su odisea. Edward tenía razón, su mejilla se hinchó y ennegreció, pero el hueso estaba intacto, gracias a Dios y la pierna estaba golpeada pero por lo demás, estaba bien. Después de hablar con varios agentes de policía y detectives, su rostro latía con fuego, pero debía de responder a varias preguntas, y no podía simplemente ocultarse en una esquina y dormir, tal como deseaba desesperadamente.

Para su sorpresa, el garaje donde la había tenido secuestrada, era en realidad una sala para almacenar y reparar dentro de los estudios. Edward había seguido a su secuestrador a través de callejones, antes de que el hombre, James Witherdale, hubiese vuelto de nuevo al estudio. Todas las maniobras de distracción del señor Witherdale no habían podido competir con el experimentado taxista que Edward había conseguido.

Prometiéndole al taxista una suculenta recompensa, se había asegurado de que su presa quedase bien a la vista hasta el final de la persecución. Y curiosamente, a pesar del comportamiento paranoico de Witherdale, ni siquiera había visto a sus perseguidores.

James Witherdale había trabajado solo, para sorpresa de muchas personas. Después de todas las protestas y de todos los piquetes, muchos esperaban una conspiración por parte de los acosadores. Era difícil de creer que el personal de Jasper hubiera estado atemorizado por un solo hombre. Pero Witherdale era un verdadero fanático, un solitario con los ideales de un loco, más allá de los límites de la razón. Su plan había funcionado mejor de lo que esperaba.

Después de que la policía se hubiera ido y después de su secuestrador hubiera sido arrestado, Isabella sintió como si un enorme peso se hubiera quitado de sus hombros. Edward estuvo con ella todo el tiempo, manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre ella. A pesar de que protestó por su orden de que debía permanecer sin trabajar, por lo menos durante unos cuantos días, se había emocionado porque parecía importarle lo suficiente como para permanecer con ella mientras lo necesitaba.

En la habitación del hotel de Edward, donde la había llevado de inmediato para que se asease mientras esperaban a la policía, finalmente se quedó dormida en el largo sofá.

Amanecía en las ventanas, un nuevo día comenzaba.

Ella no escuchó cuando él se levantó de su lado y en silencio salió de la habitación.

—Despierta, dormilona.

Por un momento, Isabella pensó que todavía estaba en el almacén y que la voz pertenecía a su secuestrador. Pero su visión se aclaró y vio el hermoso rostro de Edward observándola.

—Aquí, toma esto. —Edward le entregó un vaso de agua y una aspirina—. ¿Qué tal te encuentras, te sigue doliendo?

Isabella levantó la mano y tocó su mejilla. La hinchazón había bajado considerablemente y aunque dolía cuando la tocaba, ya no era tan punzante el dolor.

—Mucho mejor.

—Bueno, está bastante mejor que ayer.

—Caramba, gracias —bromeó ella y se tragó la aspirina.

Él se levantó y se fue hasta la mesa, donde varias bolsas de papel esperaban.

—Te he comprado algunos alimentos blandos. No debes masticar de ese lado de la

boca durante unos días. Sanará más rápidamente si no lo haces.

—¿No me traes un filete para ponérmelo**?

—No. He comprobado que no funciona y hace que tu piel huela horrible.

Isabella se echó a reír.

—Creo que todos machos han probado a poner un filete sobre algún ojo negro.

—Sólo si quieren atraer a cualquier perro que haya cerca. —La miró con una sonrisa.

Isabella vio como guardaba la comida. Una bolsa de papel permanecía sobre la mesa cuando se dio la vuelta. Se sentó delante de ella, en la mesa de café, repentinamente serio.

—Podrías haber muerto anoche. Muy fácilmente. Podría haber ido a buscarte un minuto demasiado tarde y todavía estarías atrapada en ese almacén, pasando por alguna clase de tortura.

Isabella sintió una oleada de terror ante la idea.

—Pero no llegaste un minuto demasiado tarde. Me salvaste. —Entonces se dio cuenta de todo lo que le había dicho—. ¿Quieres decir que en realidad volviste a buscarme? ¿Después de que discutiéramos?

Edward suspiró.

—Tenemos que hablar de eso, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas. Pero primero —tomó sus manos entre las suyas, manteniéndolas en un apretón fuerte—, vas a jurar que nunca volverás a romper una de mis reglas. Ya sea jugando u en otro momento.

—Espera, no voy a prometerte nada.

—Promételo, Kitty. Lo digo en serio.

—Mi nombre es Isabella, Edward. Ya lo has usado antes.

Él no le hizo caso.

—Prométemelo.

—¡Oh, está bien! Te lo prometo. Realmente no suelo romper las reglas, sólo que no estaba pensando claramente en aquel momento —se defendió.

—No me importa. Tu obediencia deberá ser automática.

Isabella enderezó su columna vertebral ante su tono exigente.

—No obedeceré nada que no me convenga.

Edward le guiñó un ojo.

—Entonces, supongo que tendré que hacer que valga la pena el que me obedezcas en todo momento. —Él se levantó y tiró de ella desde el sofá—. Vamos.

Ella clavó los pies en el suelo por un momento, pero él la arrastró, haciendo caso omiso de su terquedad.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —exigió.

Edward entró al dormitorio antes de contestar.

—Te voy a mostrar lo divertido que es obedecer a su amo.

Isabella se estremeció, pero por primera vez en veinticuatro horas, fue con algo distinto al miedo. Fue con el deseo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11

Advertencia: El siguiente material contiene contenido sexual gráfico destinado a lectores adultos, su lectura después de esta advertencia es bajo su propia

—He estado preparando esta habitación para cuando regresaras. Es por lo que me he mantenido lejos el último par de días que hemos estado juntos. No sabía si te habías dado cuenta de eso, por cierto —dijo.

Se había dado cuenta. Pero había asumido que no había querido hacer el amor con ella en la misma cama en la que había acostado con Kitty, una mujer que pensaba que era una persona completamente diferente, de modo que no había pensado mucho en ello. Y ciertamente nunca habría imaginado que había mantenido lejos de ella por cualquier otro propósito. Sobre todo este.

Isabella ojeó la habitación con los ojos muy abiertos. Edward había convertido el dormitorio en un expositor de juguetes sexuales prohibidos. Un columpio colgaba de una esquina, un bastidor en otra y la cama había sido manipulada para dar cabida a todo tipo de posibilidades bondage. Su coño ya estaba empapado y tenía la boca seca mientras sus ojos se encontraban de nuevo.

—No puede ser verdad —logró decir. Oh, esperaba que sí.

Edward se limitó a sonreír.

—No voy a hacer esto —mintió.

—Si no lo haces de buena gana, voy a tener que forzarte.

Oh, por favor, que lo haga, pensó.

—Inténtalo y verás qué pasa.

Se acercó a ella en menos de una respiración. Usando toda su fuerza y excitándola con su firmeza, le rasgó la ropa con facilidad. Los trozos de tela quedaron desperdigados por la habitación en cuanto terminó, quedando ella de pie era, desnuda y jadeante delante de él.

—¿Qué será primero? ¿El bastidor o el columpio? He soñado con ambos bastante tiempo como para elegir precipitadamente.

—Ninguno de los dos —lo desafió de pie delante de él, orgullosa en su desnudez.

—Entonces el bastidor. Necesitas urgentemente una paliza, esclava.

Isabella gritó mientras él fácilmente la alzaba fácilmente y la llevaba al bastidor.

Su diseño era simple, no era más que un marco de metal resistente al peso de una persona colgando. Edward ató sus brazos y piernas a la plataforma, de modo que quedó colgada de puntillas, con las piernas abiertas y las muñecas atadas sobre su cabeza. Sorprendiéndola, Edward se giró y salió de la habitación, pero estuvo de vuelta en cuestión de segundos con la bolsa de papel que estaba en la cocina.

De la bolsa sacó un pequeño gato de nueve colas y lo blandió ante ella con una sonrisa. Pero en vez de las habituales tiras de suave cuero, éste tenía unas largas y gruesas trenzas de seda. También le mostró el resto del contenido de la bolsa. Un pequeño plug anal de cristal, unas doradas pinzas para los pezones con una cadenita, unos pesos para el coño y aceites perfumados. En el momento en que le mostró los juguetes, Isabella jadeó lo suficientemente fuerte revelando como aumentaba su excitación.

Edward había estado ocupado.

—¿Estás lista, gatito?

Ella gimió y se relamió los labios demasiado secos.

Él se rió entre dientes y apoyó los juguetes en el suelo, justo delante de ella, donde pudiera verlos fácilmente. Con una sonrisa, cogió el tapón anal, el aceite y se los acercó.

Dejó que ella oliese el aceite, que olía a deliciosas fresas y presionó el plug contra sus labios. Ella besó el cristal, para su placer y observó cómo sus labios se presionaban contra el frío cristal con los ojos hambrientos de un depredador.

Se situó detrás de ella y la besó en el hombro. Tenerlo detrás de su línea de visión era inquietante, pero muy excitante. Le recordaba cómo de erótica había sido esa noche con los ojos vendados, sin saber cuándo o dónde la iba a tocar, todos sus movimientos eran una sorpresa.

Ella sintió que su boca se movía hacia abajo, a lo largo de su columna. Trazando una línea por su espalda con sus labios y su lengua, bañándola con el calor líquido de su beso. Cuando él se arrodilló detrás de ella y separó sus nalgas, se tensó, pero no protestó.

Las ataduras que sujetaban sus manos fueron una bendición que le impidieron colapsar sobre sus rodillas cuando Edward lamió su trasero. La lamió profundamente y ella gimió, el placer era tan intenso que la mareaba. Sintió como un dedo bien engrasado se hundía hasta los nudillos en su trasero. Y mientras tanto, continuaba lamiendo y besando el frunce de su culo, facilitando el camino para una penetración más profunda.

Con las piernas abiertas, los tobillos atados, sólo podía colgar allí mientras él le daba esas perversas caricias. Su coño estaba húmedo y palpitante. Cada lengüetazo y succión le hacía estremecerse de placer. Temblaba de necesidad cuando por fin sintió el frescor del cristal.

La boca de Edward facilitaba la entrada. Su lengua bañaba cualquier pequeña molestia y ampliaba el placer mientras el plug se deslizaba en su culo. Pronto estuvo hundido completamente dentro de ella, rellenándola y extendiéndola, pesado y duro en las profundidades de su cuerpo.

Ella lo sintió alejarse y lo vio pasar frente a ella para recuperar el látigo.

—Voy a mojar la seda para que escueza. Has sido una niña muy traviesa, gatito.

Vació una generosa cantidad de aceite sobre las tiras de seda trenzada, empapando el material

—E-Edward —comenzó a decir con nerviosismo.

—Shh —dijo y la besó suavemente en la boca—. Confía en mí. Te va a encantar.

Fue duro, pero contuvo su nerviosismo una vez que se movió detrás de ella. Unos segundos más tarde, la sorpresa y el placer al sentir el aguijón de la fusta entre sus piernas. El látigo picó su coño una y otra vez, hasta hacerla quemarse con el deseo y empapar sus muslos con su excitación.

Edward usó el látigo en su culo, todavía relleno tan placenteramente con el plug de vidrio y en los muslos, hasta que ella estuvo temblando y gimiendo, torturada de lujuria. Ella estaba quemándose de necesidad. Su cuerpo ardía de pies a cabeza, sus pezones estaban duros y doloridos, nunca había estado tan excitada en toda su vida. Estaba tan aturdida con el placer que apenas se dio cuenta de que se situó frente a ella. Pero definitivamente se dio cuenta cuando inclinó la cabeza y tomó su pecho profundamente en su boca. Gimiendo con su boca llena de carne, haciendo vibrar su pezón hasta doler.

Con un fuerte pop, la soltó y se movió al otro, dejando que el primero fuese manoseado por sus expertas manos. Sus dedos apretaron y tironearon un pezón, mientras que mordía, lamía y chupaba el otro. Isabella gemía y tiraba de sus ataduras, tratando de arquearse hacia sus manos y su boca. Edward simplemente pellizcó cruelmente el pezón castigándola por sus forcejeos.

Isabella estaba casi sollozando de necesidad, cuando por fin terminó su tormento.

Fijó las abrazaderas sobre sus mojados y puntiagudos pezones, la cadena de oro colgando entre ellos para que fuese consciente de la dulce tortura en todo momento.

Pronto estuvo tan desnudo como ella, aunque no lo había visto desnudarse, un espectáculo que le hubiera gustado ver. Se puso en cuclillas bajo sus piernas abiertas y llevó su boca a los sonrosados y doloridos labios de su coño. Era el bálsamo que necesitaban. Durante los segundos que tardó en llegar, se inundó aun más de jugos, ansiosa por la boca de Edward. La chupó hasta dejarla seca y cuando terminó, la liberó de sus ataduras y se la llevó, cojeando, hacia el columpio.

Situándola con facilidad, la afianzó en el asiento y aseguró sus tobillos, volviendo a separar ampliamente sus piernas en el aire. Dio un paso entre ellos y entró en ella con un gran impulso.

—Oooh, me había olvidado lo grande que eras —gimió y se arqueó mientras otro pequeño orgasmo la sacudía.

—Nunca lo vas a olvidar después de esto, gatito —prometió.

Todavía hundido en su interior, sujetó los pequeños pesos a los labios de su sexo para abrirlos. Se movió dentro y fuera de su húmedo calor, una y otra vez hasta que ella aullaba como un animal salvaje.

Ella estaba casi boca abaja mientras estaba tumbada en el columpio, los tobillos en los hombros de Edward mientras se movía dentro de ella. Su cuerpo estaba tan húmedo que producía un sonido de succión cada vez que se retiraba. El plug en el culo se clavaba profundo y duro con cada movimiento que hacía.

A través de la oscilación del columpio controlaba la fuerza y el ángulo de sus golpes con facilidad.

—Oh Amo, sí, sí —murmuró una y otra vez, inconsciente a cualquier cosa que no fuese él y el control total que ejercía él sobre su placer.

Rápidamente volvió a correrse, los orgasmos diminutos duraron sólo unos segundos, pero se apoderaron de su cuerpo sin piedad. Los dedos de Edward se clavaron en sus caderas con cada estremecimiento que su cuerpo hacía alrededor de su polla. Él se contuvo todo lo que pudo, pero pronto su cuerpo se sacudió con la fuerza de un ariete, acelerando hacia su propia liberación con abandono.

Isabella gritó, sintiendo como su coño exprimía su polla, ordeñándolo. El orgasmo más intenso que alguna vez la hubiese recorrido, destrozaba su cuerpo mientras se sacudía en el columpio. Mientras el placer la hundía más profundamente en el éxtasis, oyó gritar a Edward sobre ella y sintió el chorro de su caliente semilla en el interior de su cuerpo.

Su esencia se derramó sobre la carne caliente de su trasero, escociendo deliciosamente. Edward gimió roncamente mientras su polla se impulsaba por última vez en su estrujante coño. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, el sudor recorría su rostro y sus hombros, haciéndolo brillar como un dios.

Minutos después, cuando se había calmado, la liberó del arnés y la llevó a la cama.

Él la sorprendió atando sus muñecas a la plataforma suspendida sobre ella.

—Así no te puedes escapar antes de que despierte —le guiñó un ojo.

La rodeó con sus brazos y suavemente retiró el plug de cristal y hundió su polla en su trasero. Con suavidad, lentamente, se deslizó dentro de ella. La sensación de estiramiento y dominación la hizo gritar y se corrió una última vez con los movimientos circulares que estaba haciendo sobre su clítoris. Se hundió más profundo, clavándose completamente y ambos gimieron por el placer de su dominio sobre ella.

Enterrando los labios en el hueco de su cuello, Edward suspiró y se quedó dormido, con su polla firmemente enterrada en su culo. Agotada, Isabella pronto lo siguió incluso mientras el placer recorría su sangre. El sueño nunca había sido tan bueno.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12

Isabella se despertó lentamente con la sensación de la polla de Edward profundamente dentro de su empapado coño. Sus tobillos estaban atados y sus piernas abiertas. Sus pezones y su coño todavía llevaban los pesos anclados, que se balanceaban deliciosamente con cada movimiento. Ella gimió y se empujó lo mejor que pudo contra las restricciones que la sostenían.

—Te amo, Isabella —le dijo él y la besó, despertándola completamente.

La cama crujió con sus movimientos. Sus movimientos eran más suaves y más profundos, de alguna manera. Se balanceó suavemente encima de ella, empujando fuerte y profundamente, con los brazos aferrados a las correas. Fue una de las experiencias más bellas y aterradoras que Isabella había conocido.

Durante un buen rato, Edward se deslizó dentro y fuera de su acogedor cuerpo.

Isabella abrió la boca y gimió suavemente. Perdida en la belleza del momento.

—Libera mis manos —suplicó en un susurro sin aliento.

Así lo hizo, sin romper su suave ritmo. Isabella puso las manos alrededor de su espalda empapada de sudor y lo mantuvo contra ella. Sus pechos encadenados se frotaron deliciosamente contra la piel de su musculoso pecho. Sus bocas se encontraron en un ardiente beso. Sus gemidos llenaron la boca del otro, produciendo una dulce música en el aire a su alrededor.

El ritmo de sus embates aumentó. Edward gimió y se movió encima de ella.

Isabella mordió su labio y sintió que su interior se estremecía. Con un último empuje, ambos llegaron al unísono, gritando en voz baja, incluso mientras se besaban, encontrando su liberación.

Edward se derrumbó sobre ella, con su gran peso aprisionándola sobre el colchón.

Su pelo humedecido por el sudor le caía sobre su cara como una cortina oscura, mientras ambos trataban de normalizar su respirar. El ritmo de su corazón era un eco de él, poco a poco calmándose.

Irguiéndose, su mirada esmeralda se clavó en la de ella.

—Te amo, lo sabes.

Ella no sabía cómo responder.

Él se echó hacia atrás, tirando de ella a una posición sentada frente a él.

—Tú también me amas, Isabella. Está bien admitirlo. Nunca te haría daño como lo hizo él.

Incapaz de mantener su mirada, ella giró la cabeza.

—No tengo miedo de que lo hagas —mintió.

—Bien. Porque eres lo suficientemente mayor e inteligente como para saber que no todos los hombres somos unos estúpidos como Jacob.

Su mirada regresó a él, sorprendida.

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Tengo mis formas. No fue difícil. —Se giró y alcanzó algo bajo de la cama y levantó una gruesa carpeta—. Toda la vida de Jacob se encuentra en estas páginas, desde su nacimiento hasta ahora. Si te sirve de consuelo, no es más que un perdedor.

—Le tendió la carpeta para que lo comprobase.

Ella soltó un bufido, sorprendida y confusa porque se hubiera tomado la molestia de averiguar sobre su pasado.

—Estoy seguro de que lo es.

—¿Todavía lo amas?

Riendo, ella empujó la carpeta hacia un lado.

—Nunca había estado enamorada de él, sólo de la idea de asentarme, creo.

—Eso es bueno. Porque si lo hicieras, tendría que hacer de su vida un infierno. No dudaría para, al menos, destruir su crédito y crearle unos antecedentes penales con un par de llamadas telefónicas.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Realmente puedes hacer eso?

—Dilo y lo haré ahora mismo —prometió, con toda la seriedad.

—De ninguna manera. No merece la pena el esfuerzo —se rió—. Te lo prometo ya está superado.

—Pero no el dolor que te causó él y Angela.

La había sorprendido de nuevo. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo hábil que era y lo determinado que estaba a descubrir su pasado.

—No, lo superé. —Y era verdad, finalmente se daba cuenta—. He estado atrapada en este rol de ser una soltera, acostándome con hombres y dejándolos, sin ataduras emocionales de ningún tipo.

Con un movimiento sorprendentemente rápido, se abalanzó sobre ella, desperdigando la carpeta de Jacob y su contenido por el suelo. La tumbó sobre su espalda y la penetró, abrumándola con su fuerza y vigor poco después de su suave demostración.

—Te prometo que me querrás, pero nunca me dejes, no otra vez. Siempre habrá un montón de emociones entre nosotros. Y puedes acostumbrarte a la idea de establecerte de nuevo, de una forma u otra, conmigo. Yo no dejaré que vuelvas a encerrarte en tu escudo invisible, nunca más.

—Eres tan mandón —bromeó y retorció sus pies—. ¿Y sí desatas mis tobillos? Así puedo envolverlos alrededor de tu cintura.

Sus palabras claramente le excitaron y su polla creció aún más dentro de su cuerpo.

Se agachó y fácilmente soltó los tobillos sin salir de su interior.

—Un Amo se supone que es mandón —gimió mientras envolvía sus piernas a su alrededor, profundizando su ángulo de penetración.

—Tal vez, pero yo también puedo ser tan mandona. — Ella jadeó cuando él comenzó a empujar dentro y fuera de su cuerpo con rápidos y fuertes movimientos.

—Bueno, veremos —contestó y después ya no hubo más espacio para la conversación. Ambos necesitan todas sus fuerzas para salir de la tormenta de su pasión.


	14. Chapter 14

Epílogo

Tres días más tarde.

Edward gimió mientras se despertaba de un profundo sueño. Sintió el calor húmedo de la vagina de Isabella ya que tragó su polla cuando ella se sentó encima de él. Trató de mover sus brazos y abrió los ojos para encontrarse completamente atado y sin poder moverse. Tratando de mover sus tobillos, se encontró que estaban atados con las cintas de sujeción de los postes de la cama.

Isabella se echó a reír encima de él. Llevaba su perfume de Kitty, su espeso aroma floral lo ahogaba con la lujuria.

—He estado pensando —dijo mientras se levantaba y se dejaba caer sobre él una y otra vez.

—Oh sí —gimió mientras el placer nublaba su mente.

—La gente va a empezar a preguntarse qué pasó con nosotros. No nos han dejado salir de estas habitaciones en los últimos cuatro días. ¿No deberías de estar vigilando a Jasper o algo así?

—Tengo equipos de seguridad que lo cubren. —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su coño se cerraba sobre él. Gimió—. Pero no creo que Jasper necesite de protección mucho más —concluyó.

—Bueno, eso es bueno. No quisiera que nadie pensase que no estás haciendo tu trabajo. —Isabella se echó hacia atrás y luego blandió su premio. Ella desplegó el látigo trenzado en sus manos con una sonrisa diabólica.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? —Él trató y no pudo evitar que sus caderas empujasen hacia arriba en su apretada y húmeda vaina.

—Voy a mostrarte cuan de agradable es el obedecerme —bromeó y acarició suavemente el pecho con el látigo.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo. —Y cuanto le gustaría. ¡Oh, sí!

Ella dejó de moverse y esperó a que la mirase.

—Te quiero —ella lo sorprendió diciéndolo con su voz suave.

Se estremeció.

—Oh, gatito, Te amo demasiado. Siempre te amaré —prometió. Ella se deslizó sobre él, causando que apretase los dientes resistiéndose a la necesidad casi irresistible de correrse—. No es que esta conversación no sea interesante, pero... ¿podrías moverte más rápido? Te necesito —gimió.

Ella se inclinó y lo besó, el movimiento lo envió mucho más profundo dentro de ella.

—¿Qué necesitas? Dime lo que necesitas, Edward —dijo ella en su boca.

—Necesito que me folles, gatito. Necesito que me folles duramente.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa se echó hacia atrás e inmediatamente se detuvo.

Acariciando el látigo de seda contra su cara, le dirigió una mirada diabólica.

—Es Ama Gatito para ti, esclavo. Miau.

Fin

Llegamos al final…esta historia fue indudablemente más "intensa" que las demás, soy de la creencia que en la pareja, cuando hay amor y ambos están de acuerdo, todo es permitido, pero esa es mi visión.

Espero les haya gustado.

Cariños,

JC

Adaptación de Bachelorette de Sherri L. King


End file.
